Chicos Bonitos
by Srta Misao Maxwell
Summary: Soy yo, Misao Maxwell, tuve problemas con la página y tuve que subir todo de nuevo, pero tengo una buena noticia, ¡el cap 3!
1. Chapter 1

Chicos Bonitos

_**By: Misao**_

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Nota: Gundam Wing no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes... snif..., por eso no intento ganar nada con esta historia más que mi consagración como escritora, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Yaoi, o sea relaciones amorosas entre hombres, y contiene escenas lemon (escenas hentai o XXX, como deseen llamarlas), si no es de su agrado éste tipo de lecturas, por favor no sigan; quedan avisados, no me hago responsable de ningun trauma post-lectura.

Aclaración: Antes que comiencen a leer, quiero aclarar que he hecho varias alteraciones en este fic, primero que nada, la historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, los parentezcos entre los personajes son distintos, las edades cambian y las personalidades de los personajes también cambian un poco. Hace mucho que vi la serie, y no me acuerdo de mucho por eso alguna incoherencia de mi parte espero que sepan perdonarla. Con estas cuentiones aclaradas, solo me resta desearles una agradable lectura y espero sinceramente que les guste mi primer fic de Gundam Wing.

- - Diálogos

-" "- Pensamientos

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo I: ¿Qué es ésto que siento?**

Esa noche de fines de otoño estaba un poco fría, una agradable brisa acariciaba los arboles arrancandoles algunas ojas y llevándoselas a pasear por las veredas apenas trancitadas.

Ya era un poco más de la medianoche y no había mucha gente ya en las calles, aún así dos chicos estaban parados en una esquina al parecer charlando, pero si nos acercamos un poco más vemos como uno de ellos estaba quietecito apollado contra un poste de luz con los brazos cruzados y mirando las estrellas mientras que el otro caminaba inquieto de aquí para allá, frotandose los brazos y tiritando en síntoma del frío que estaba sintiendo.

- Puedes calmarte, pareciera que tienes hormigas en el trasero... ¡¡¡quédate quieto, ¡¡¿qué no me oyes!

- ¡¡Lo siento hermano, es que hace mucho frio... pprrrrr...

Su plática se vio interrumpida cuando ambos chicos voltearon hacia un auto que les tocaba bocina

- Clientes... vas tu o voy yo?

La voz del mayor de los chicos, que era el que estaba contra el poste, era serena y calmada, y su hermano menor le respondió con una sonrisa un poco... pícara...

-Vamos los dos hermanito...

Y así los dos bellos chicos se encaminaron hacia la ventanilla delantera del auto, el andar del más chico de los dos muchachos era simplemente tentador, caminaba contorneandose sensualmente, y a medida que se acercaba al auto, iba desabrochando su gabardina que le llegaba a las rodillas, dejando al descubierto una figura bastante deseable, su delgadez no le restaba belleza a su cuerpo, el chico realmente era un monumento al hombre... o mejor dicho, al adolescente. Estaba vestido provocativamente, con un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado... digamos que demaciado ajustado... cosa que resaltaba sobremanera sus atributos masculinos, y una remera ceñida al cuerpo también negra, definitivamente el negro era un color que le favorecia, resaltaba la palidez de su piel; y su hermano vestía de una forma muy parecida, con jeans negros y una remera verde oscura también pegada al pecho, como una segunda piel, resaltando sus musculosos brazos y pectorales, una imágen bastante provocativa.

Al llegar al auto, con la gabardina totalmente abierta, el chico de negro se apolló en la ventana y usando su voz más sensual preguntó:

- Buscan un poco de companía, guapas?

Las personas que iban dentro del auto sonrieron con un dejo de lujuria en los ojos al ver a semejantes chicos, la conductora y su copiloto eran dos lindas mujeres, y por su forma de vestir parecían tener bastante dinero, ésta sería una buena noche para los dos chicos...

Estaba muy aburrido, faltaban quince minutos para que la pesada clase de Historia terminara y parecía que si no salía en ese mismo momento del aula, sufriría un infarto cerebral de tanto aburrimiento.

Con su mano izquierda removía desganadamente los mechones castaños oscuros que se empecinaban en taparle los ojos, mientras que con la otra mano apuntaba sin mucho interés las últimas oraciones que el profesor estaba dictando.

No era que no le gustara estudiar, al contrario, era una de las cosas que más le encantaba hacer, era muy bueno en los estudios, responsable y dedicado, pero ese día en particular se sentía extraño, tenía el presentimiento de que algo grande iba a ocurrir, algo realmente grande.

Cuando el timbre sonó indicando el fin de esa hora, agradeció a los dioses por haber respondido a sus súplicas, un suspiro fue el único gesto de su alivio, él era conocido por ser una persona fría que muy rara vez, por no decir NUNCA, demuestra sus sentimientos o estados de ánimo.

Una rubia cabellera y unos increibles ojos verde-aqua lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento:

- Oye Heero, ¿sabes de las buenas nuevas?

La dulce voz de su primo Quatre llegó hasta sus oidos mientras estaba mirando distraidamente por la ventana, sus ojos, de un inusual color azul-cobalto, veian sin ver perdidos en el patio del gran colegio,era raro en él verlo distraido, esa extraña sensación en su estómago le estaba afectando...

- No

- Hoy vendrán dos nuevos alumnos a nuestro salón, son hermanos, me han dicho sus nombres, pero ahora no me los acuerdo

- Hnn

Quatre no se inmutó ante la "respuesta" de Heero, ya estaba acostumbrado, después de todo, fueron criados practicamente juntos, y la forma de ser arisca de su primo no le restó para nada la alegría que traia encima.

La sonrisa de entuciasmo de su rubio primo era encantadora, como su dueño, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre que indicaba el inicio de una nueva clase, ... valla... el recreo sí que se pasaba rápido, sobre todo cuando uno anda distraido...

Cuando todos los alumnos estaban ya de regreso y acomodados en sus respectivos asientos, entró al salón el director de la escuela, el señor Traize Kushrenada, al parecer traia las noticias que Quatre le había informado a su primo momentos antes.

- Chicos, he venido a informarles que hoy se integrarán a su grupo dos nuevos alumnos, ellos dos son

hermanos y vienen de otra escuela así que espero que todos sean amigables con ellos

La voz del director Kushrenada resonaba por los rincones del ahora silencioso salón, era firme y segura, igual que su elegante porte; como vió que la atención de todos los alumnos de ese salón estaba en él, procedió a presentar a los nuevos chicos

- Bien, chicos pasen por favor

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y por ellas pasaron dos de los más hermosos muchachos del mundo, uno de ellos con una brillante sonrisa caminaba mirando hacia todos lados y su larga trenza se ondulaba al compás de sus pasos, mientras que el otro chico, un poco más alto que el trenzado, caminaba serio, derecho y decidido hacia donde se encontraba el director

Para cierto chico castaño oscuro de ojos azul-cobalto la entrada del muchacho trenzado fue como la aparición de un ángel de larga cabellera castaña, esa extraña sensación en el estómago que sentía antes se intensificó de tal manera que inconcientemente se agarró el estómago con una mano, mientras que con la otra se aferraba de la silla para no caerse, porque los más hermosos y gandes ojos azul-violetas que jamás halla visto y la sonrisa más pura y deslumbrante del mundo estaban ahí, ese ángel realmente era hermoso, con un cuerpo perfecto, que podía admirarse a traves de la ropa que el chico llevaba puesta, unos jeans y una polera negra con decorados plateados de formas de dragones en la espalda y el el brazo izquierdo.

Herro estaba con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión que le provocó el pillarse a si mismo mirando de 'esa' manera al chico de la trenza, auque... el muchacho era sumamente bello y apetecible..., pero al reaccionar y darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos un ligero y casi imperceptible color carmesí bañó sus mejillas.

Nunca le había pasado algo así con un hombre, era cierto que nunca había tenido una novia, a pesar que la linda y engreida de Relena estubo detrás de él desde que lo conoció, él nunca le había hecho caso simplemente porque no le interesaba ella, como tampoco le interesaban las muchas chicas que se le declararon a lo largo de su estadía en esa escuela; ... pero con un hombre?... ¡¡raro!.

Heero no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, de hecho su primo Quatre lo era y él no tenía ningun problema con eso, pero son cosas totalmente diferentes el saber que una persona muy allegada a ti es gay, que enterarte de que tu mismo lo eres...

Aunque meditandolo mejor él no tenía ninguna certeza de que fuera gay, solo estaba impresionado por la belleza de ese chico, decidió que era mejor dejar de pensar en esos confusos asuntos, y al voltear hacia atrás para hablar con su primo Quatre, que se sentaba exactamente detrás de él, se encontró con que el rubio estaba estático en su silla, totalmente sonrojado, la respiración agitada y mirando en dirección al más alto de los dos nuevos, el de cabello castaño corto, ojos verde esmeralda y un gran mechon cubriendo su ojo derecho.

La voz del director que volvió a resonar en el amplio salon hizo a Heero mirar hacia adelante y poner atención a sus palabras, que una vez que los dos nuevos muchachos llegaran a su lado, comenzó de nuevo a hablar

- Como les decía, éstos dos chicos serán sus nuevos compañeros de salón, chicos, preséntense por favor

Con un ademán dejó a los dos chicos al frente del salón y fue el trenzado el que comenzó a hablar primero

- Hola, mi nombre es Duo Maxwell Barton, tengo 17 años y espero que seamos todos muy buenos amigos

- Soy Trowa Maxwell Barton, tengo 17 años

A pesar de que eran hermanos, se notaba a la legua que los dos eran muy diferentes, Duo era muy alegre y al parecer charlatán y Trowa era muy serio y reservado, pero a ambos los envolvia cierta aura de misterio que captaba la atención de cualquiera.

Esta vez fue la profesora que estaba en el salón en ese momento y que daria su clase en esa hora la que tomó la palabra, el director se había colocado a un costado dejando el mando de la situación a ella.

- Muy bien, Duo y Trowa, un placer conocerlos, yo soy Lucrecia Noin, su profesora de Química, y ahora

que nos conocemos, veamos dónde los ubicaré

La mujer comenzó a mirar entre los lugares vacíos del salon buscando la ubicación perfecta y luego de unos minutos exclamó:

- ¡Muy bien chicos, Duo, al lado de Heero Yuy Winner y Trowa, detrás de tu hermano, junto a Quatre Raberba Winner, esos sitios estarán perfectos para ustedes.

Sin darse cuenta a la mente de Heero le vino el extraño pensamiento de que todo este asunto sería realmente interesante...

Sentados en una lujosa y amplia alfombra frente a una gran chimenea, dos chicos toman chocolate caliente mientras estudian, o al parecer solo uno de ellos, porque el otro estaba totalmente en otra dimensión, hacía pequeñas pelotitas de papel y las tiraba al fuego para luego mirar distraidamente como eran consumidas por las llamas.

-Heero?... cielos primo, desde que volvimos de la escuela has estado raro.

-No es nada

- Pero...

-Ya te dije que no es nada

La voz de Heero sonó cortante, él no quería sonar así, menos con su primo Quatre, que siempre fue adorable y muy atento con él, pero todo el asunto de que la imagen de Duo no quería irse de su mente lo tenía muy contrareado

- Lo siento, hoy no es mi día

- Descuida, no pasa nada. Sabes, estos chicos nuevos, en especial Trowa, me parecieron muy guapos

- Hnn

Realmente Heero no estaba de humor como para hablar de nada, y menos de 'ese' tema en especial, pero cómo hablar con su primo respecto a 'ese' asunto sin que él arme un escandalo por solo su pequeña confusión?. Pero antes de que fuera a abrir la boca para decir algo, el rubio lo interumpió

- Sabes primo, creo qu... creo que me gusta Trowa... . Sé que es algo apresurado, porque apenas lo conocí

hoy, pero... cuando lo ví, sentí como el corazón se me paralizó y aceleró al mismo tiempo, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así. Y lo mejor de todo fue cuando me vio directo a los ojos, la emoción fue tanta que me sonrojé súbitamente, creí que las mejillas me iban a explotar , fue por unos pocos segundos, pero mientras duraron fue maravilloso, sus ojos tienen el color verde esmeralda más hermoso del mundo ¿sabías? y sentí que floté mientras su mirada chocaba con la mía, ¿sabías?... Heero?... ¿¿Heero? ¡¡responde HEERO!

Heero había dejado de escuchar a su primo y se había internado en sus propios pensamientos casi al principio del pequeño y alegre monólogo de Quatre, eso que Quatre describia que sentía con Trowa era muy parecido a lo que le había pasado cuando vió entrar a Duo y lo vió sonreir, cuando contuvo la respiración por un momento que le pareció un siglo al ver a tan hermoso ángel y mientras lo veía avanzar en camara lenta, un extraño cosquilleo le nació en el estomago y le recorrió la espalda, y durante todo el día no pudo sacarle los ojos de encima... todo esto lo estaba confundiendo mucho, no quiría caer en un error solo por una confusión... debía volver a la realidad...

- ¿Qué?

- Heero... primo... me preocupas mucho, estás seguro de que todo está bien?

-No... Si... más o menos... no sé...

- ... Cielos... realmente tu problema debe ser grave... mira que andar distraido todo el día y dejarte sin

palabras, bueno, nunca fuiste muy elocuente, sin animos de ofender, pero las pocas veces que hablas lo haces firme y seguro, dime primo ¿qué te ocurre?

- Yo... yo... no me siento con ánimos de hablar hoy...

Luego de un largo silencio en el que Heero veía hacia el fuego y Quatre lo veía directamente a él, un silencio en el que el rubio pareció meditar y comprender que ese no era el momento de hablar y que no era bueno presionar al estoico muchacho, finalmente el ojiverde-aqua habló

- Está bien, pero prométeme una cosa Heero, cuando te decidas a hablar con alguien sobre tus problemas,

quiero que hables conmigo ¿de acuerdo?. Yo te quiero mucho y pase lo que pase siempre te voy a apoyar y ayudar en todo lo que me sea posible, ¿comprendes?

- Si

- Bien, ahora vamos, no te me vallas a quedar holgazán, ándale que tenemos que tener ésto pronto para cuando llegue Wufei, sabes como es. Éste trabajo lo tenemos que entregar ésta semana y si no nos apuramos no terminaremos nunca y menos con él aquí.

- Si, está bien

Sin saberlo, Quatre le había dado el empujoncito que Heero necesitaba para decidirse y reflexionar sobre ese pequeño problemilla sin importarle las concecuencias de las conclusiones a las que posiblemente llegaría y de una vez por todas aclarar sus dudas, pero todo eso lo haría después, ahora debia concentrarse en terminar el bendíto trabajo, porque sino para cuando su amigo Wufei llegara, por más que quisieran no podrían hacer nada.

Wufei Chang, el amigo que se habían hecho cuando estuvieron de visita en China por causa de un viaje de negocios del padre de Quatre, venía de visita hoy y a quedarse por una temporada en casa del rubio, y de seguro él querria salir por ahí a divertirse y si su carácter continuaba siendo el mismo que cuando lo conocieron tres años atrás, era más seguro hacer todo lo que tuvieran para hacer ahora, antes que el "Dragón", como lo conocían por su fuerte temperamento, llegara, y definitivamente NO después...

En una pequeña cocina, un chico batía una mezcla en una cacerola que estaba en el fuego mientras canturreaba una canción y bailaba al compás de su propio ritmo, haciendo que su larga trenza se ondeara con sus movimientos, y sentado en un sillón no muy lejos de ahí otro muchacho revisaba unos papeles y contaba algo de dinero.

El pequeño departamento en el que se encontraban no tenía mucho espacio, un pequeño pasillo en la entrada que daba a la cocina-living-comedor, y a un costado tres puertas, dos de ellas a los dormitorios y la otra a un baño, un departameno chiquitito, pero acogedor.

-Trowa hermano, ¿cómo vas con eso?

- Mmmmm... creo que éste mes si podremos pagar la renta, y comprar algunos de los medicamentos de Catherine, al menos los más importantes... aunque el teléfono tendrá que esperar al mes que viene...

-Vaya..., pero lo primero suena bien, anoche nos fue bastante bien, ¿cierto hermano?

- Si Duo, pero no lo menciones muy alto que ella puede escucharte y le entrará la duda, acuérdate que desde que ella enfermó me hizo jurar que terminariamos con aquel asunto.

- Si, lo siento Trowa, es que tu sabes cómo tengo la lengua, cuando empiezo a hablar no puedo parar y a veces subo el tono de mi voz, pero yo si sé cuando debo callarme, cuando una persona dice que me tengo que callar me callo, si señor, yo seré lo que tu quieras menos una de esas molestas personas que no se callan nunca, cuando me tengo que callar, me callo, porqu

- Duo...

- ¿Dime hermano?

- Cállate..., y termina la comida ¿quieres?

En respuesta Trowa solo recibió un gruñido y un par de maldiciones dichas por lo bajo, pero cuando su pequeño enojo se le pasó, Duo siguió hablando tan animadamente como antes, él era realmente incorregible, si Catherine luego se levantaba de mal humor por no poder dormir a causa de los gritos de su pequeño hermano y le hechaba un buen sermón, Trowa no haría nada para detenerla...

-¿Qué te pareció nuesto primer día de clase en ésta nueva escuela hermano?

- Bien

- ¿Sabes hermano, hoy en la primera hora me ocurrió algo curioso

- ¿Qué cosa?

- mmmm... pues... fue muy raro..., ¿viste mi compañero de banco, Heero Yuy Winner?

- Si, ¿qué tiene de malo?

- ¡Nada, nada... es solo que... no sé... cuando me senté a su lado, me sentí extraño, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, pero en realidad nunca me lo crucé, es raro, es como si ya nos conocieramos...

- Hnn

- Me sentí cómodo estando a su lado, me sentí protegido, y ten por seguro que si interpreté bien las miradas que dos por tres me mandaba tal vez mañana me anime y le invite a ir a algún lado, ¿tu que opinas?

- Opino que mejor te dejas de estupideces y terminas con esa comida que aquí hay hambre, ¡¡vamos! que ésta noche también nos toca...

- A la orden capitán

-... Payaso...

Comieron entre una charla amena, las carcajadas de Duo y los repentinos ataques de tos de Catherine; ella había enfermado hace casi un año, los médicos decían que era un mal sin cura pero los hermanos de la chica tenían fé en que si se cuidaba mucho y hacía el tratamiento correcto, sobreviviría. Si algo caracterizaba a los hermanos Maxwell Barton, eso era su terquedad...

Cuando la cena hubo acabado, Trowa llevó a su hermana hacia su habitación y allí se quedó hasta que ella se durmió profundamente, bajo el efecto de uno de los tantos remedios que consumía, mintras Duo se aprontaba para salir a trabajar.

La enfermedad de Catherine realmente les traía muchos problemas, ella no podía conseguir trabajo, porque su condición era muy frágil, así que Trowa y Duo tuvieron que arreglárselas trabajando para poder vivir, mantenerse y poder llevar a cabo la recuperacion de Cathy a traves de un largo tratamiento, y la primera oportunidad que les saltó a la vista era el puesto que ocupaba su hermana antes de enfermarse, su patrón, Tritón Bloom, les había asegurado que mientras siguieran sus reglas, todo estaría bien.

Y así lo hicieron ellos, y así les fue, pero como siempre, todo depende de como se den las situaciones...

- Vamos Duo, ya es hora de salir, Cathy ya se durmió

Trowa salió de la habitación de su hermana y entró a la que compartía con él, para luego salir de la misma vestido tan provocativamente como la noche anterior.

**Fin del capítulo I**

**Notas de la autora:**

Konnichiwa minna, soy Misao, la loca escritora.

Saben, en me he visto en la necesidad de cambiar mi nick, porque mi nombre, Misao, ya ha sido tomado... gggrrrr... ¡yo soy la original, ¡¡Misao Makimachi, ¡¡¡líder Oniwabanshu, ¡¡¡¡no es justo que otra quiera tomar mi lugar!

Pero volviendo al tema., me he visto en la necesidad de cambiar mi nick a "Sta. Misao Maxwell", si ven algun fic con éste nombre en o por alguna otra parte, ya sabes que es obra de la pervertida y lunática mente de ésta ninja-espía-escritora.

En cuanto al fic... ¿qué les pareció éste primer capítulo?... no me maten... Onegai, se los suplico, déjenme reviews o mándenme algún e-mail con sus comentarios, muero de ganas por saber si a la gente les gusta mi trabajo.

Éste fic se me ocurrió después de ver la película de la hermosa Julia Roberts llamada "Mujer Bonita" (en inglés "Pretty Woman") y de leer el fic de MaryLuz "Juego por un beso", fic altamente recomendado que, en la escala del uno al diez, se mererce un doce, porque realmente es una obra maestra, pienso que deberían hacerlo película.

Cualquier similitud de mi fic con éstas dos obras, pido sinceramente disculpas si les ha causado alguna ofensa y/o molestia.

Me olvidaba, quiero agradecer infinitamente a Noin Weib Kreuz Yaoi, a Mary Luz, a Chibineko, a Kary-chan, a Laie Himura de Fanel, a Itzukiai, a Haima Yagami y muchas otras talentosas escritoras y a la naturaleza misma, todas ellas fuentes inagotables de inspiración ante mis ojos, ¡¡¡¡GRACIAS, sin uds, ésta locura no hubiera sido posible .

Bueno, ya saben, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos lo mismo de siempre, mis direcciones o despido humildemente

Sayounara de gozaru

Misao (Sta. Misao Maxwell)

mierdaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Chicos Bonitos

By Misao

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Nota: Gundam Wing no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes... snif..., por eso no intento ganar nada con esta historia más que mi consagración como escritora, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Yaoi, o sea relaciones amorosas entre hombres, y contiene escenas lemon (escenas hentai o XXX, como deseen llamarlas), si no es de su agrado éste tipo de lecturas, por favor no sigan; quedan avisados, no me hago responsable de ningun trauma post-lectura.

Aclaración: Antes que comiencen a leer, quiero aclarar que he hecho varias alteraciones en este fic, primero que nada, la historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, los parentezcos entre los personajes son distintos, las edades cambian y las personalidades de los personajes también cambian un poco. Hace mucho que vi la serie, y no me acuerdo de mucho por eso alguna incoherencia de mi parte espero que sepan perdonarla. Con estas cuentiones aclaradas, solo me resta desearles una agradable lectura y espero sinceramente que les guste mi primer fic de Gundam Wing.

- - Diálogo

- " " - Pensamientos

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo II: Conociéndolos mejor.**

Las noches continuaban cada vez más frias en la cuidad, pero en cierta gran casa ubicada en los suburbios, más precisamente en la habitación de la hermana menor del señor de la casa, un acalorado pijama-party estaba siendo llevado a cabo.

La dueña de la habitación en cuestión, Relena Peacecraft Darlian y su prima, Dorothy Catalonia Darlian habian organizado ésta pequeña fiesta en celebración de que Dorothy se había mudado por una temporada en casa de sus primos, durante las épocas de clases.

Habían invitado a la íntima reunión a sus amigas y compañeras de colegio, Hilde y Silvia.

Las cuatro chicas relativamente la estaban pasando muy bien, y eso podía verse reflejado en el desastre que había quedado del cuarto, las rosadas colchas y sabanas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación, papeles de golosinas, un paquete de palomitas de maíz a medio terminar y botellas vacías de sodas light tiradas por todos lados, y una pequeña capa de plumas cubría el suelo, señal de que en ese lugar hubo una guerra de almohadas.

En ese momento las muchachas estaban recostadas en unos cómodos almohadones en el piso, en un lugar más o menos ordenado del cuarto, dónde se hacían tests, hablaban sobre chicos y se preguntaban cosas las unas a las otras, una típica reunión de chicas sin preocupaciones...

-Dime Relena, ¿que resultado sacaste en el test "Capacidad de ligue"?

Silvia Noventa Po, una risueña rubia, hija de la doctora que atiende la enfermería de la escuela donde todas ellas estudian, era, por así decirlo, la chica más inocente y buena de todas, con un ingenuo corazón capaz de perdonar la maldad más grande. Ella y Relena eran amigas desde muy chicas, ya que su madre Sally Po, viuda desde antes del nacimiento de Silvia, era la pediartra de Relena en su niñez:

-Pues cual crees tú Silvia..., claro está que el que soy una rompe-corazones, ¡ningún chico se me resiste!

-¿Estas segura Relena?

En cambio, Hilde Schbeiker Noin, hija de la profesora de Química del instituto, Lucrecia Noin; era amiga de Relena, sí, pero ellas no llevaban el protoripo de relación de amigas que todos conocen, ellas peleaban, se gritaban y hacían rabear mutuamente, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se querían como las amigas que eran desde que entraron en el 1er grado del instituto.

- ¿Qué insinuas Hilde?

- Pueeeees... que Heero no te hace mucho caso...

- ¡¡Cállate, ...no seas tonta... Es obvio que Heero se muere por mi, pero es tan tímido que no me lo dirá nunca, jajajajaja. Ademas... Hilde..., ¿qué sabes tu acerca de métodos de conquista, ¿alguna vez haz tenido novio?

Relena Peacecraft Darlian era probablemente la chica más polular del instituto, y tal vez de todo el barrio, todos la conocían, muchos la respetaban, algunos la alababan y solo unos pocos la querian...

El origen de éste hecho tal vez sería el carácter de la chica: el típico carácter de toda niña mimada criada dentro de una cajita de cristal con muchos ositos y todo color rosa y blanco, Relena era muy altiva, despreocupada y orgullosa de si misma, egocéntrica y un montón de "cualidades" más.

Aún así eso no le impedía tener amistades, aunque fuese de un modo bastante peculiar, Hilde, Silvia y Dorothy eran sus mejores amigas.

- No, pero ya tengo un objetivo en la mira

- De verdad, no nos habia dicho nada, ¡cuentanos, ¡cuentanos, ¡cuentanos, anda ¡cuentanos!

- ¡Cálmate Silvia, ya lo contaré, pero cálmate por favor

-Lo siento /P

- Bueno... el chico que me gusta es uno de los nuevos que vinieron hoy a nuestro salón, Duo, el de la trenza.

- ¡¡¡Ese!... vaya Hilde... te deseo suerte

- ¿Por qué lo dices Relena?

- Porque no parece tu tipo de chico... es demaciado apuesto...

-¡¡Relena, ¡¡no me provoques!

- Hhum...

- Ya chicas, no peleen, Relena ¿me prestas la revista, ahora deseo hacerme yo ese test

- Claro Dorothy, aquí tienes

Dorothy Catalonia Darlian era muy parecida y a la vez el opuesto de su prima Relena. Las dos habían sido criadas muy cerca una de la otra, y por eso el arrogante carácter de su prima se le había pegado a Dorothy. Ella era igual o más caprichosa que Relena, pero más introvertida y con un poco más de autocontrol que la otra chica.

Y la noche continuó así, entre risas, peleas, chistes feministas, peleas, películas y alguna que otra peleíta...

El último de los chicos en cruzar el umbral de la puerta cerró ésta con pesadez, el viaje desde el aereopuerto lo había agotado más de la cuenta, y sentía unas esormes ganas de acostarse y dormir por lo menos un siglo, pero no podía, era el anfitrión y debía atender a su invitado, que en éste momento miraba fascinado la amplia sala de la casa.

- ¡¡Qué casa tan bonita tienes Quatre!

- ¿Te gustá Wufei, está a tu dispsición

- Gracias

Wufei Chang era amigo de Quatre y Heero desde que ellos lo conocieron en China, hace ya casi nueve años, cuando el Señor Winner, dueño de las empresas Winner, padre de Quatre y tío y tutor de Heero, se había visto en la necesidad de llevarlos a ellos con él a un viaje de negocios a dicho país.

Quatre nunca olvidaría el día en que, junto con Heero, conocieron a Wufei:

flashback

Era de tarde y los dos pequeños primos se encontraban en una plaza "paseando" con el señor Winner, porque él se encontraba muy ocupado hablando por su celular, mientras ellos miraban a un grupo de niños jugando a la pelota, deseando que los invitaran a jugar.

De pronto vieron cómo un niño de más o menos su misma edad de cabello negro venía corriendo en su derección, concentrado en la trayectoria de la pelota, y sin que pudieran evitarlo el morocho se dió de lleno contra ellos callendo los tres al suelo. El niño Chino se levantó y ofreció sus disculpas a los pequeños, y para recompensarlos los invitó a jugar, no sin antes coquetear un poquito con ellos.

- Hola bellezas, disculpen mi torpeza pero no me dí cuenta que estaban aquí. Aunque ahora agradezco el haberme chocado con ustedes.

El niño de negros ojos rasgados sonrió a un sonrojado Quatre y a un indiferente Heero, y al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de ellos los invitó a jugar:

- No quieren jugar un ratito con nosotros, yo me sentiría muy bien si aceptaran. No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de tener jugando conmigo a dos bombones como ustedes

- Aaa... seguro. Mi nombre es Quatre, y él es mi primo Heero, y sí queremos jugar con ustedes, ¿verdad Heero?

- Si

fin del flashback

Desde ese momento ellos tres fueron muy amigos y la lejanía no había debilitado ese lazo de amistad, ellos se mantenían siempre en contacto, y ahora Wufei le había pedido a Quatre el quedarse por una temporada en su casa, la razón, según Wufei, quería pasar más tiempo con sus viejos amigos... excusa que ni el mismísimo Wufei se creyó, aunque los primos Winner estaban seguros que la verdadera explicación llegaría más tarde.

Quatre, como buen anfitrión que era, mandó llamar a una de las mucamas para que trajeran un poco de té y panecillos, y que subieran las maletas del recién llegado a la habitación que estaba designada para él.

Los tres chicos se acomodaron en los amplios sillones frente a la chimenea y comenzaron una larga charla, de la cual solo Quatre y Wufei formaban parte, ya que Heero estaba distraido pensando en otra cosa, de vez en cuando acotaba alguna breve oración y se limitaba a contestar preguntas con leves movimientos de cabeza; desde ese día en al mañana su carácter había cambiado de ser frío, callado y estar siempre alerta, a estar silensioso, distante y distraido, pero lo que nadie sabía era que su cambio se debía a cierto ángel de ojos violetas... ni siquiera el ruidoso alboroto de sus amigos a su lado lo devolvía a la realidad...

-JAJAJAJA ¡¡Qué gracioso! JAJAJAJA

Las carcajadas del Chino de intensos ojos negros al igual que su cabello resonaban por todos los rincones de la casa, y a su alegría Quatre lo acompañaba con su dulce risita; de repente, una pregunta por parte de Wufei agarró desprevenido al rubio... y lo hizo recordar a cierto chico castaño, alto y esbelto que de tan solo verlo esa mañana un gran estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo...

- Pero dime Quatre... ¿alguna novia?

- Eeehh... nop

- Mmmm... ¿novio tal vez?

- Por ahora no...

- Ese "por ahora"... ¿acaso tienes a alguien en la mira?

- ¡¡Aayy, ya Wufei! no lo digas tan así que parece como si yo fuera un come-hombres

Con un falso gesto de ofensa encubriendo su sonrisa, Quatre servía el té para los tres. Wufei gustaba de bromear y coquetear todo el tiempo con todo y con todos, a él le gustaba mucho divertirse, cuando no estaba de mal humor, y eso el rubio lo sabía muy bien, por eso no se inmutaba frente al constante galanteo de su amigo Chino, para él era normal

- Lo siento Q-chan... es cierto que no eres como yo...

- No,... tampoco digo que tu seas un come-hombres Wufei, pero...

- Ya está bien Quatre, pero olvida eso... entonces... ¿estas libre?

Quatre ya se la veía venir, cuando ese brillito de travesura aparecía en los negros ojos aterciopelados de su amigo y esa torcida sonrisa afloraba en su boca, era porque algo estaba tramando, pero Quatre sabía de sobra que eran todo puras bromas del morocho, así que para pasar un buen rato, le siguió el juego, y con la más pícara de las intenciones hizo una, no del todo, falsa confesión

- Si Wufei... estoy solito aquí en espera de alguien que venga a ampararme...

- Uuuyyyy... no me lo digas así en ese tonito que me... uuummmhhh... ¿sabes Quatre?... los 17 años te sientan muuuy bien... estas más guapo que nunca...

- En serio?

- Claro... oye... ¿no quieres subir un ratito conmigo a mi habitación? la pasaremos bien...

Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, y no pudiendo aguantar más la risa estallaron en carcajadas, para Wufei ese juego era eso simplemente, un juego divertido, que en China no tenía muchas oportunidades de practicar, pero ese ya era otro tema.

Por su lado, Quatre nunca se dejaría de sorprender lo payaso que Wufei podria llegar a ser, se divertía con sus bromas y locuras

- Wufei nunca cambiarás

- Jajajajaja... lo sé... ¿Y tú Heero, ¿no deseas un poco de companía?

A Wufei le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a su amigo con ese tipo de cosas, pero Heero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no prestaba el más mínimo de atención a la conversación de los otros dos, estando en su estado de ánimo habitual, los hubiera mandado callar por decir tantos disparates juntos, pero ahora simplemente no los escuchaba; Heero no era homofóbico, toda su vida había convivido con Quatre que era Homosexual y después conoció a Wufei que era Bisexual, y esos hechos nunca le molestaron, pero desde esa mañana el concepto de "Gay" rondaba en su cabeza e insistia en no dejarlo en paz.

Aún trataba de darle una explicación razonable de porqué se había sentido tan extraño ante la presencia del trenzado, la totalmente fuera de lugar reacción que había tenido cuando Duo se había sentado a su lado lo había escandalizado enormemente, aunque obviamente nadie se enteró de su turbación, su postura estoica y siempre seria no le permitía a nadie saber acerca de sus estados de ánimo..., lo que él profundamente esperaba que nadie hubiera notado eran las incontrolables miradas que dos por tres le daba al delicioso y atractivo chico que tenía como compañero de banco... un momento... ¿delicioso?... ¿atractivo?... ¿desde cuando él había empezado a mirar al chico nuevo de esa manera?... ¡¡demónios!... cada vez que él pensaba en ese condenado baka terminaba con una inexplicable sonrisa en los labios... y eso no lo comprendía, no había NADIE que lo hiciera sonreir, ni siquiera su querido primo Quatre que el solo verlo te inspiraba ternura... estonces... él no entendía cómo era posible que ese chico le hiciera sonreir de tan solo pensar en él si llevaba menos de UN DÍA de conocerlo... simplemente, inexplicable...

Bueno... en realidad... en realidad sí había una y solo UNA explicación coherente a esos extraños comportamientos que el baka trenzado lograba en él, pero eso era algo que nunca, NUNCA iba a admitir...

Los dos chicos que estaban parados en la esquina de siempre, no sabrian decir si hacía más frío esa noche o la anterior, lo que sí sabían era que hubieran sido más precavidos si hubieran traido algo más abrigado que unos simples jeans ajustados, unos buzos de lana fina ceñidos al cuerpo y unas gabardinas apenas abrigadoras... definitivamente fueron poco precavidos...

Tendrían que hablar con Tritón y ver si podrian conseguir otro puesto diferente a la calle, realmente estaba haciendo mucho frío y los clientes estaban escaseando... el servivio de acompañante de fiestas era mucho mejor... pero esa era una cuestión que deberían solucionar más adelante... ahora deberían procurar más clientes para poder obtener un buen dinero...

- Oye Trowa...

- Si?

- Recuerdas que hoy te hablé de Heero?

- Heero Yuy Winner?

- Si

- Qué hay con él?

- Nada... solo que... no sé, hoy me sentí raro en su presencia...

- Bobadas tuyas Duo...

Trowa en verdad que no sabía qué cosa contestarle a su hermano, porque esa mañana él también se había sentido extraño cuando se sentó al lado de ese rubio precioso de inocentes ojos verde-aqua, y el verlo con ese adorable color rojo en sus mejillas le había provocado una infinita sensación de ternura..., ¡pero qué tonterías estaba pensando!..., por su trabajo era recomendable que no se involucrara sentimentalmente con nadie, eso era algo que él siempre trataba de cumplir e inculcarle a su hermano, Duo era un romántico sin remedio, enamorado del amor, pero el sentir amor era un lujo que personas como ellos no podían darse, si querían concervar su trabajo. Trowa sabía muy bien eso y debía recordárselo a su hermano

- Dúo..., sabes muy bien que tu y yo no po

- Si, si, si. ya sé Trowa, gente como nosotros no nos podemos enamorar... daría lo que fuera por dejar éste trabajo...

- Yo también Duo, pero no nos queda otra..

- Lo sé...

Desde que Catherine había enfermado, Trowa y Duo habían cargado con las deudas que ella tenía con su patrón, Tritón Bloom, y la forma que éste les dijo que le pagaran era ocupando el puesto de su hermana, y sin otro remedio más que aceptar comenzaron a trabajar como callejeros. Ellos no odiaron a su hermana al descubrir cual era su empleo; ya que cuando sus padres fallecieron los hermanos Maxwell Barton no tenían ninguna fuente de ingresos, sus padres eran su única familia, y así Catherin tenía ahora la obligación y responsabilidad de mantener a sus pequeños hermanos, ella no tenía muchos estudios por lo cual no la tomaron en ninguno de los lugares que ella había pedido empleo, y sin otro remedio se vió en la necesidad de recurrir a esa extrema solución. Y al enfermar ella sus hermanos heredadon el trabajo, no podían reusarse, Tritón era un hombre peligroso, no era recomendable oponerse a su palabra...

Era sierto que su trabajo era duro y muchas veces asqueroso, pero era de lo que vivían y no podían dejarlo. Era por eso que los chicos estudiaban, esperaban poder lograr graduarse de alguna carrera y así dejar esa vida que tenían.

Otro bocinazo, otro cliente, otra noche difícil, otra ganancia, con éste último cliente los chicos dieron por terminada ésta noche de trabajo. En la mañana hablarían con su patrón, a ver si podía meterlos como acompañantes de noche, incluso como streepers a domicilio, cualquier cosa era preferible al puesto en la esquina con el frío del invierno.

- ¿Ya se van al colegio?

Wufei aún medio dormido preguntaba a sus amigos que estaban aprontandose el almuerzo para llevar a la escuela mientras desayunaban.

- Si Wufei, ¿qué harás tú mientras nos esperas, ¿te quedarás aquí o saldrás?

- No, me quedaré aquí, necesito descansar, anoche ya me divertí bastante.

- Bien, nosotros regresaremos al mediodía, hoy salimos temprano... ¡¿Heero, que haces!

- ¿Eh?

- Eeee... estás fritando el café en lugar del huevo...

- ¡¡Demónios!

- Jajajaja... cielos Heero, nunca te había visto tan distraido ¿quién te tiene así?

Heero, para variar, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, tratando de responder sus preguntas, revelar los misterios de ésta situación en la que estaba envuelto, encontrarle una salida lógica al asunto, más precisamente... estaba pensando en el chico de ojos violetas... y tan distraido estaba que no prestaba atención a sus movimientos, y al escuchar la pregunta de Wufei, le lanzó una mirada fusilante, y el Chino tuvo que guardarse sus bromas y dejarlas para otro momento, cuando Heero estuviera de mejor humor

- Aaa... olvídalo Heero... Dime Quatre, presiento que voy a aburrirme mintras ustedes no están aquí, ¿hay alguna forma en la que yo pueda ocupar mi tiempo?

-Bueno... ¿en qué año vas?

-De colegio?... en el mismo que tú, por? ... ¡oh, no!... no estarás pensando en... ¡¡SÍ, sí lo estás haciendo!... escucha mis palabras Quatre, y sino leé mis labios ¡¡NO LO HARÉ!

- Oh, vamos Wufei, así no te aburriras tanto... en nuestra clase hay muchas personas bellas que de seguro te interesarán...

- ... ¡¡NO!..., no estoy de ánimo para ir a nigún colegio, ¡Y MUCHO MENOS PARA ESTUDIAR!

- ... entonces abúrrete aquí...

Quatre conocía a su amigo lo suficiente como para saber que lo que él más odiaba en el mundo era el aburrimiento, con esa arma de su lado sería fácil chantajearlo...

- ... está bien...

- SSÍÍÍÍ, ya verás como no te vas a arrepentir

- ?&$#"#!...

Heero estaba totalmente en otro mundo, no le había prestado atención a ninguna de las palabras dichas por sus amigos, estaba más ocupado pensando en cómo le haría para aparentar normalidad cuando estuviera cerca del trenzado en la escuela... y no le quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar... porque ya se tenían que ir...

Un hombre de brilloso cabello avellanado se encontraba parado mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana de su despacho, cuando el sonido de leves toques en la puerta le pusieron en alerta:

- ¿Quién es?

- Señor Traize, soy Lady Une, le traigo algo.

- Pasa, por favor pasa

Una elegante mujer cruzó el umbral de la puerta, llevaba puesto un discreto traje sastre color ocre, y su cabello estaba recogido en dos trenzas enrolladas en moños a la altura de su nuca. Sus ojos marrones miraron al hombre sentado ahora en el escritorio a través de los cristales de sus lentes, esperando a que éste le dirigiera la palabra

- Dime Lady, ¿hace cuantos años trabajas para mi como la secretaria de éste colegio?

- Eeeemm... casi 10 años, señor

- Y hace cuantos años que me conoces?

- Casi 15 años, señor...

- Y aún me llamas de Señor?

- Lo siento Señ... Traize, es la contumbre

- Pues es una mala costumbre, quítatela. Bien, ¿qué me haz traido?

- Aquí tengo los expedientes de los chicos nuevos. Y hay tres solicitudes para ingresar

- Bien, concedeles la entrada, ¿son para sexto grado, no?... pero primero dejame ver los expedientes

- Si Señor, aquí tiene

- Lady... eres incorregible. Puedes retirarte

- Si, Señor

Traize Kushrenada, director de la Gundam High School, era un hombre maduro, apuesto, con una imponente presencia pero a su vez amable y bondadoso.

Lady Une, mujer recta y firme, enamorada de Traize desde el primer momento en que lo vió, trabajó toda su vida para él, y muy felizmente siempre acataba todas sus ordenes..., pero la única orden que ella se rehusaba a cumplir, era la de olvidarse de él.

Traize siempre supo del amor de Lady hacia él, pero no podía corresponderla, y todo por culpa de... que importa ya...

- "Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso Trize... deberías dejar de torturarte... "

El sonido chillón del timbre llegó a los oidos de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban dispersos por los pasillos de la gran institución, ya era hora de comenzar las clases de ese día.

En el salón n° 2 del sexto grado, donde iban Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Relena, Dorothy, Hilde y Silvia junto con otros 20 estudiantes más; estaban todos los alumnos ya ubicados en sus respectivos asientos, menos los ya mencionados.

Hilde, Silvia, Relena y Dorothy estaban las cuatro sentadas sobre unas mesas aparentemente charlando y comentando cosas, probablemente criticando, pero en realidad estaban devorando con los ojos a ciertos chicos que estaban en el otro extremo del salon...

Por otro lado, Quatre estaba "charlando" con Heero en sus asientos, esperando la llegada de ciertos hermosos hermanos...

- Sabes Heero, estoy impaciante por ver llegar a Trowa...

- Hnn

- Estoy feliz de que Wufei empiece a venir al colegio con nosotros

- Hnn

-¡¿ Qué, acaso no sabes decir otra cosa que no sea "hnn"!

- ...

- Aayy... no importa... ¡¡AY! ya viene...

Heero al oir que Trowa venía se puso nervioso, pero no por el hecho de la llegada del chico de ojos esmeraldas, sino porque si él venía, eso quería decir que el trenzado llegaría con él, y así fue. Cuando los dos chicos entraron, más de un par de miradas se posaron en ellos, persiguiéndolos hasta donde estaban Heero y Quatre

- ¡Hola chicos! - Duo los saludó feliz - ¿cómo estan?

- Bien

Quatre saludó a Duo con una sonrisa, y al momento de saludar a su hermano, el nerviosismo pudo más que él paralizándolo por completo, y el que tuvo que hablar fue Trowa

- Hola Quatre, Heero

- Hola

Quatre aún seguía perdido, los hechizantes ojos esmeralda lo tenían atrapado, al igual que Heero, que se encontraba embobado con la sonrisa de Duo y lo que lo devolvió a la realidad fue un jalón que sintió en su brazo izquierdo y la irritante voz de Relena en su oido

- Heero, hola, no me presentas ante tus amigos?

- Relena... suéltame

Relena desilusionada soltó el brazo de Heero pero no se apartó de su lado, y felizmente se presentó

- Mi nombre es Relena Peacecraft Darlian, mucho gusto

La chica extendió su mano esperando que alguno de los dos chicos cortezmente la besara, y comenzó a impacientarse cuando notó que nadie le daba el menor caso. Duo notó eso y tomando la mano de la chica le dijo:

- Un gusto conocerla Srta., permítame decirle que su belleza me ha dejado abrumado... - y con una sonrisa fuertemente intencional Duo soltó la mano de una impactada Relena, y ésta al ver que sobraba entre los chicos, porque después de eso nadie, ni siquiera Duo le habló ni miró, giró sobre sus talones y marchó rumbo a donde sus amigas se encontraban

Entre los cuanto chicos, las reacciones fueron diversas, Duo casi explotó de la risa, realmente le encantaba coquetear, pero lo que más le divertía era tomarle el pelo a las presonas que no le caían bien, porque la chica realmente de había desagradado, inexplcablemente le pareció insoportable... tal vez era por... no, tonterías... A Trowa el galardeo de su hermano no le pareció nada nuevo, ellos eran así, él mismo también gustaba de coquetear con todos, pero era más sutil y discreto, en cuanto a Heero, un inexplicable sentimiento de celos creció dentro de él al ver cómo Duo tomaba la mano de esa harpía y la besaba, y más aún al ver la sonrisa que él le había dedicado a ella... y por último Quatre, se había quedado sorprendido al extremo:

- Duo... ¿acaso te gustó Relena?

- ¡¡Claro que no, es muy bonita pero no sé por qué no me calló bien... es que verás amigo Q, a mi me encanta bromear y coquetear con todos... y por cierto, te ves muy guapo hoy Quatre... ¿verdad Trowa?

La pregunta agarró desprevenidos a los dos chicos, causando un súbito sonrojo en Quatre y una extraña turbación en Trowa, y ninguno de los dos muchachos alcanzó a reaccionar, ya que la imponente precencia del director del recinto hizo a todos los alumnos quedarse quietecitos y calladitos en sus asientos. A Heero la confesión de Duo le había aliviado, aunque era mejor dejar esas bobadas de lado y poner atención a las palabras del director:

- Buenos días alumnos

(todos a coro) - Buenos días Director Traize

- Como todos sabrán, las inscripciones para éste colegio aún permanecen abiertas, y será así durante toda ésta semana. Ayer ingresaron a estudiar con nosotros los hermanos Maxwell Barton, y hoy tendrán como nuevos compañeros a tres chicos más, dos no han llegado aún, pero uno de ellos está aquí, ¡pasa por favor!

Las puertas del aula se abrieron y por ellas pasó Wufei. Su porte seguro y su andar sofisticado arrancaron varios suspiros entre todos los alumnos, hombres y mujeres por igual. Al llegar junto a Traize, quien también estaba impactado con el chino, Wufei se presentó:

- Hola, mi nombre es Wufei Chang y vengo de

Pero su presentación se vió interrumpida cuando Lady entró de golpe al salón

- Señor Traize, lamento interrumpir, pero los otros dos alumos ya llegaron, aquí están

La mujer se apartó del camino y por la puerta entraron dos chicos, un chico y una chica. De no ser porque la muchacha era un poco más baja que el otro y llevaba el cabello suelto y un poco más largo y liso, se podría decir perfectamente que en ese salon había una persona junto a su clon.

Al llegar junto a Wufei y el director, fue la chica quien tomó la palabra ante el asombro y mutismo de todos en el aula:

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Lynn Xiang, y él es mi hermano gemelo Lee Xiang, venimos de China, mucho gusto.

A Wufei el aliento le habandonó los pulmones por breves instantes, nunca había visto tanta belleza reunida en un solo lugar... ¡Y POR PARTIDA DOBLE!..., definitivamente la idea de venir al colegio en su estadía en casa de Quatre no había sido tan mala idea, en lo absoluto...

**Fin del capítulo II**

**Notas de la autora:**

Konnichiwa minna, ¿cómo han estado?. Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de ésta loca historia que salió de una de las mentes más desquiciadas del universo (la mía)

Tal vez piensen que la trama no tiene gusto a nada, pero no desesperen, son apenas los primeros cpítulos, y será así mientras dure la presentación de todos los personajes (son muchos)... tal vez la solución sería hacer capítulos más largos, ¿qué opinan?

Me sentiría sumamente agradecida si alguien me enviara algún comentario o me dejara algún review, en serio, aunque sea solo para criticarme, no me importa, cualquier opinión es buena, sepan que son sus palabras las que me animan a seguir con ésta locura.

Sin más, me despido humildemente esperando algo, cualquier cosa a o de gozaru

Misao (Sta. Misao Maxwell)


	3. Chapter 3

Chicos Bonitos

By Srta Misao Maxwell

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

_Disculpas:_ Mis más sinceras disculpas a todos ustedes, sé que me querrán matar, pero tengo razones para haberme tardado tanto. Como cualquier persona normal, tengo mis problemas personales, además de que un maldíto virus atacó mi computadora y perdí todo lo que tenía, y como no tenía éste fic respaldado pues lo perdí y tuve que volver a escribir éste capítulo. Y a todo ésto, se le suma el hecho de que la musa inspiradora me abandonó un laaaargo período y cuando volvió yo estaba totalmente metida con otro fic que estoy escribiendo, es de Harry Potter y se llama "Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido", invito a todos los que estén interesados a leerlo, está en y el n° de ID es 2000114, es Slash entre Harry y Draco, con lemon y MPreg, para que sepan. Bueno, solo quería disculparme con usteder por la demora, gracias por estar aquí y por leer.

Un agradecimiento muy especial y desde el fondo de mi alma a todas las personas que me enviaron un review, y otro agradecimiento más grande todavía a aquellos que ahora estan leyendo ésto, eso quiere decir que seguirán leyendo y que no me odian por hacerlos esperar tanto, una vez más, mil perdones

Éste capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a **_Minako Yuy_**, de quien me enorgullezco llamar mi hermana, fue gracias a ella que éste capítulo ve hoy la luz, ¡Hermanita, si estás leyendo ésto, ¡¡Espero sinceramente que te guste!

_Review Contest_: ¡¡9 Reviewers, ¡es lo mejor que me ha pasado en años, gracias, muchas gracias... me encanta recibir reviews, y más si son tan bonitos y tan llenos de ánimo como los que recibí, aquí les contesto:

**Loreto W-san:** Sessha wa Misao, aunque a estas alturas ya debes de saber que no soy la Misao que conociste, mi nombre es 'Srta. Misao Maxwell', soy nueva en el mundo de la escritura de fics, aunque soy una vieja lectora y una fan del yaoi desde la era cavernícola, (y sobre todo el yaoi-lemon, se me ha hecho un vicio, no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin leer un buen lemon, porque mis crisis de abstinencia a leer escenas picantes tienen efectos desastrozos... )

Sabes? yo solía leer todos los review que le dejabas a MaryLuz en "Los Herederos de Low", me encanta la dedicación que le ponías a destripar el fic. Mi sueño siempre fue que una tan exelente crítica como tú hable de mi trabajo, y cuando vi dos review tuyos casi muero de la emoción

Éste poemita es para ti , espero te guste:

" Soñaba un sueño, sueñito lindo de mi alma atormentada,

soñaba que Loreto W mi fic leía, y que un review me dejaba,

decía que yo era buena escritora, y que ella se haría mi lectora,

ya ves querida, conocerte al fin, es como un sueño para mi"

Es un poema tonto, sin rima y que se me ocurrió ahora, pero realmente soñaba con que algún día criticaras mi trabajo y quise demostrártelo así.

Espero que algún día y si tienes un tiempito critiques mis otros fics, (he escrito de otras series también, de Rurouni Kenshin "En busca de la gran verdad" "7 de Julio" y "Tiempos...", de Dragon Ball Z "Por accidente", de Weiss Kreuz "Detrás del telón" y de Saint Seiya "Los idilios de Cupido" y de Harry Potter "Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido") Si quieres léelos, la mayoría son yaoi, sería muy importante para mi si los criticaras, estan todos en cuanto a "Chicos Bonitos", pienso que el problema es que hago los capítulos demaciado cortos, no?.

No te confundas, que los únicos personajes inventados son Lynn y Lee. A lo que me refería es a que mientras la presentación de los perfiles, causas y razon de existencia de cada personaje dentro de la historia dure la cosa iba a ser densa, pero tengo pensadas cosas bastante interesantes para el desarollo de la trama. Tal vez la solución sería hacer los capítulos más largos, el problema es que me tardaría mucho tiempo más en subirlos, y creeme que lo vivo a diario en carne propia, esperar la continuación de un fic mucho tiempo te vuelve loca y te dan ganas de matar a alguien o caminar por las paredes, (al menos yo reacciono así, soy muy temperamental )

La idea que se te ocurrió sobre Q-chan y Duo-chan está muy buena, escríbela , y ten por seguro que yo lo leeré y me gustará, y te aseguro que aunque las ideas se parezcan, yo trataré de hacerlo diferente.

Sé que deformé horriblemente la personalidad de Wufei, pero veras, a mi me gustan los fics que son intensamente sensuales, la sensualidad me seduce, (valga la redundancia...) pero tu entiendes, no, es por eso que decidí hacer a un Wufei sumamente sexual, Duo lo secunda en cuanto a coquetería, y después viene Trowa, aunque él no lo demuestre, es sumamente coqueto (con 'coqueto' me refiero a que le gusta coquetear, no que se la pase arreglándose y eso)

Si, Relena será la mala, no será como la Rellena de "Juego por un beso" de MaryLuz (a esa Relela realmente me dieron ganas de agarrarla de los pelos y meterla en un tanque de ácido sulfúrico, gggrrr...), pero trataré de hacerla bastante arpía, y no solo a ella...

Me alegró mucho saber que mi fic te ha gustado, no sabes lo feliz que me puse , gracias por las felicitaciones. y sabes qué es lo que más me emociona? el saber que me seguirás en todos los capítulos de ésta locura, ESTOY FELIIIIIZ!

Leí tu fic llamado "Aceptando amar", dejame decirte que está buenísimo y no puedo esperar a leer la continuación. Soy de Uruguay, tengo 17 años por si quieres saberlo . Nunca me cansaré de recibir review, y menos si son tuyos Muchas gracias por tus comentarios querida, espero leerte pronto.Sayounara de gozaru

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight-san:** Si te parece que mi historia es cursi, pues no es tan así. Es cierto que fue amor a primera vista, pero para que se den cuenta o simplemente para que lo admitan deberán pasar un montón de cosas antes, muchas de ellas experiencias desagradables y dolorosas, pero al final todo estará bien (a no ser que me agarre la depre y se me de por matarlos a todos... )

Predecible tampoco, porque te aseguro que en ésta historia nada es lo que parece, hay muchos secretos escondidos. Pero aún así son tus opiniones personales y yo las valoro mucho y te agradezco que me hallas dejado un review, espero leerte pronto. No te preocupes, trataré de actualizar más rápido. Sayounara de gozaru

**Kathy Stgqvk-san:** ¿Te gustó, pues me alegro mucho . ¿qué significa 'stgqvk'? siempre quise saber. Gacias por el consejo, te lo agradezco muchísimo, aquí tenes un nuevo capítulo, disculpa la enorme demora.

besos. Sayounara de gozaru

**Kisuka-san:** ¿en verdad te gusta tanto? ¡qué bien! . No desesperes, ya va a llegar, aunque a estas alturas ya debes de estar re podrida de esperar... sorry... Sí, trabajan de prostitutos, pero si me tienes paciencia y sigues leyendo, descubrirás por qué lo hacen. Gracias por los ánimos, nos leemos. Besos

Sayounara de Gozaru

**Agila Fanel-san:** Siento muchísimo la demora, pero no puedo prometerles que no volvereá a pasar, por algo en el colegio me dicen 'Lenty'... sorry, en verdad lo siento... Me pone contentísima que mi historia te guste tanto, esa es mi gran satisfacción, y mi orgullo crece cada vez que me dicen que les gusta lo que escribo. Las parejas son las clásicas, pero bué.. qué se le va a hacer, Heero&Duo y Trowa&Quatre para ser pareja es como mandados a hacer, son tal para cual en cualquiera de los dos casos, y Wufei... pega con cualguiera, ya veremos con quién quedará. Suerte a ti también, nos leemos. Sayounara de gozaru

**Samael Bene Elohim-san: **¡Qué extraño saludo! no lo conozco. Tu review me ha dejado asombrada, nunca había recibido uno así. Me han gustado tus observaciones, tu saludo y despedida (que, perdona mi ignorancia, no sé en qué idioma estan) y sobre todo la oración final entre paréntesis rectos. Me alegro que la trama te guste, pienso enredarla un poco, pero no te preocupes, terminará todo bien, o al menos eso espero. A Relena tendré que nombrarla, porque ella es una de las malas de ésta historia, pero ya verás cómo terminará (jejeje sonrisa maliciosa). Muchas muchísimas gracias por los ánimos, en verdad aprecio que ustedes se hayan molestado en usar un poco de su tiempo para dejarle un comentario a ésta loca escritora sedienta de reviews. Cuéntame de tu vida si te hace bien, a mi no me molesta. Me encantará hacer amistad contigo si te apetece. Sabes? por portarme mal he tenido muchos problemas... pero nadie se entera cuando pienso peor... jejeje (otra sonrisa maliciosa) y sí, es divertido. Nos leemos, Sayounara de gozaru

**Asuka Maxwell-san: **No te confundas, que mi apellido no es ese porque yo sea pariente sanguínea de Duo, si lees mi perfil lo sabrás. Aunque no me molestará ser tu hermana si así lo quieres, pero deberíamos charlar con mi otra hermana oficial primero, Minako Yuy. Qué bueno que te gusta mi fic! es para que me digan éstas cosas que escribo, me hacen bien . Sobre esa esquina... ni yo lo sé niña.. si lo supiera no estaría aquí, jijiji Aquí tienes el tercer cap, y el cuarto... vendrá algún día... Nos leemos, sayounara de gozaru

**Noin Weiß KreuZ Yaoi-san: **¡Noin querida! ¿cómo progresa tu bebé? espero que bien. Lo siento mucho amiga, pero se me complica para actualizar todo de una vez, la falta de inspiración y de tiempo no ayudan... Lo último que haría sería hacerte sufrir, te juro que mi demora es involuntaria. Espero saber pronto de ti, besos querida, Sayounara de gozaru

**Minako Yuy-chan:** Hermana mía, ¿por dónde andas metida? hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti. Aquí está el capítulo que tu tanto deseabas, y está dedicado enteramente a ti, espero que te guste. Estas segura de que te olvidarse de que se podía?... mmm... me suena a que te daba flojera escribir... ¡No mentira, era solo para embromarte, ¿en serio lo olvidaste?... O.o... Yo tampoco dispongo de mucho $$ para ir al cyber, pero gracias a Dios que pusieron una computadora con internet en al biblioteca de mi colegio, y puedo entrar gratis, obvio que no puedo demorarme, porque es de uso público, pero al menos unos minutitos por día me doy el pequeño lujo de entrar. A menos que no se rompa la compu, claro, porque los estúpidos pendejos de grados inferiores no saben cuidar las cosas, y siempre se mandan alguna chorrada que perjudica a la pc... en fin. Puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras, siempre y cuando no vengas con una magnum apuntando directamente a mi cabeza, porque recuerda, si me matas, no podré continuar el fic... Espero ansiosa otro review tuyo, y muchos mails. Nos leemos hermana, besos y abrazos, Sayounara de gozaru

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Un especial abrazo y muchos besos a **_Maryluz_**, que para mi gusto es la mejor escritora de fics yaoi sobre Gundam Wing que jamás he leido en mi vida. Tuve algunos problemillas con ella debido a que parte de la inspiración para éste fic proviene de su célebre obra: "Juego por un Beso", pero espero que todo ya haya quedado arreglado entre ella y yo, ya que yo le guardo un gran cariño y mucho respeto y no me gustaría que ella me tuviera bronca por eso. Maryluz, si estás leyendo ésto, mil perdones de nuevo, te quiero.

Ahora sin más les dejo con éste capítulo, disfrútenlo:

**Capítulo III: Te provoco porque me lo provocas...**

RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

- "¡¡AL FIN!" - se dijo mentalmente

Duo estaba aburridísimo, gracias a los Dioses que esa hora ya había terminado. Filosofía era una materia muuuuy pesada, y el profesor que la daba no ayudaba mucho a que a él le gustara, la voz de ese hombre ¡era capaz de dormir a cualquiera!

La gente ya estaba abandonando el salón, éste era el recreo largo a mitad de la mañana, ideal para irse a la cantina del colegio y comer algo. Duo estaba hambriento, esa mañana no había desayunado, Catherine había tenido una decaida y con Trowa tuvieron que llevarla de apuro al hospital, por suerte la clínica en la que ella se atendía quedaba cerca de la casa, así que no les tomó mucho tiempo ir hasta allá y les dió perfecto para llegar a la escuela en hora, pero aún asi el susto fue grande.

El trenzado se dió la vuelta en su asiento para pedirle a su hermano que lo acompañase a comprar algo para comer y ya de paso quejarse con él de lo adormilado que la clase lo había dejado, y se sorprendió de verlo volteado hacia su izquierda y sonriendo... eso era extraño, Trowa rara vez sonreía. Pero al dirigir la vista hacia donde su hermano estaba mirando, lo comprendió todo. Trowa tenía a su lado al efebo más hermoso del mundo, con la sonrisa más radiante de todas, capáz de alegrar el día de la persona más amargada.

Y Trowa se veía cambiado, distinto, se veía... feliz. Al parecer trabar amistad con ese niño le estaba ayudando a convertirse en una persona más sociable, jejejejejeje (una sonrisa malévola se formó en el rostro de Duo)... ya más tarde le molestaría con eso... ahora prefería dejarlo tranquilo, ... vería si Heero tendría ganas de acompañarlo a la cantina, después de todo, él y Quatre eran las únicas personas con las que se daba en su clase, además de su hermano.

Trowa y Quatre llevaban hablando entre recreos desde comienzos de las clases de ese día. El día anterior apenas y se habían conocido, pero el día de hoy era diferente, ellos reían, chismeaban, se preguntaban cosas, en fin... se conocían mejor. Quatre trataba de caerle lo mejor posible a su compañero de banco, le sonreía a cada uno de sus comentarios y siempre le respondía al más alto con una elocuente oración... ese castaño oji-verde esmeralda realmente le gustaba mucho, a pesar de llevar solo un día y unas pocas horas de conocerlo... tenía que saber si Trowa era Gay, TENÍA que saberlo...

Por otro lado, Trowa se sentía extraño de si mismo, él no era propicio a reir ni hablar tanto, pero el día de hoy lo hacía como si fuera la cosa más normál en él... tal vez se debía a la cercanía del chiquillo... él era tan hermoso que...

- "Basta Trowa... sabes muy bien que no puedes... de nadie, no debes... "

- Y dime Trowa, ¿irás al concierto de los 'Sexy Cats' (1)?

- Mmmm... no sé, ¿es muy cara la entrada?

- No lo sé, no lo creo. Recién están empezando, no deben de cobrar muy caro, yo iré. Su música es buenísima, ¡y ellos son muy guapos!... "De alguna manera tengo que sacarle esa información... ¿por qué no me contesta nada?" Trowa?

Trowa se había quedado perdido en la belleza del niño rubio una vez más, no había prestado atención a su comentario, estaba como hechizado, sus ojos verde-aqua, su cabello rubio, su piel pálida... daban tantas ganas de... ¡NO!... pero... ¡¡al diablo, coquetear un poquitito no le haría daño a nadie, verdad?.. la tentación era irresistible...

Quatre miraba extrañado a Trowa, de pronto el alto castaño se había callado y lo había quedado mirando intensamente, como buscando algo perdido en su rostro... ¡¡Oh, NO! ¡¡¡¿Y si a algún chistoso se le había ocurrido la idea de pegarle algún cartel en la cabeza!. Desesperadamente comenzó a tantearse el rostro, el pelo, en busca de lo que sea que tenía a Trowa absorto en su cara, se llevó los cabellos que cubrian su frente y sus mejillas detrás de las orejas en un intento por encontrarse algo... y hubiera seguido con su búsqueda si Trowa no lo hubiera detenido...

El castaño tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los del rubio, intentando detener los frenéticos movimientos de las manos de Quatre que no le permitían observarlo con total detalle, como él quería, memorizarlo...; y en un sensual susurro, a Trowa se le escaparon sus pensamientos:

- ...no... quedas más lindo con el cabello en el rostro...

Y con suma delicadeza devolvió las sedosas hebras rubias a su lugar, acariciando las mejillas del niño en el proceso. A Quatre el rostro se le encendió de una peligrosa forma, sentía que las mejillas le explotarían en cualquier momento de lo rojas que estaban. Trowa tomó el rostro del niño entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo, de ahí en adelante todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, Trowa iba acercando su rostro más y más mientras cerraba los ojos, y la respiración de Quatre se volvía impar y pesada, se le dificultaba respirar...

- Tro... Trowa? ...

- Sssshhhh... yo solo...

Pero se detuvo a centímetros de los labios de Quatre... recordándose a si mismo su consigna... había ido muy lejos, ¡casi lo besaba!... no debía, no podía... pero quería...

Se separó completamente del angelical rubio antes de cometer alguna locura, estaban solos dentro del salón, así que nadie había visto lo que casi había hecho, se paró de su banco y por un momento le dió la espalda al chiquillo, momento que le sirvió a éste para pensar...

Trowa... Trowa casi lo besaba... ¡¡Y él no hizo nada, tonto...

- Trowa yo...

- Perdóname Quatre, fui un tonto... olvídalo, ¿si?

No, Quatre no quería perdonarlo, no quería olvidarlo... quería que lo hiciera, que lo besara, pero... Trowa parecía estar arrepentido...

- Vamos Quatre, salgamos al patio a despejarnos un poco, ¿si, tu primo y mi hermano deben estar afuera, no los veo por aquí

- ... Si...

El rubio se había quedado triste, pero también alegre. Trowa le había dicho que quedaba LINDO con el pelo sobre la cara, y si había intentado besarlo, era porque él le inspiraba al castaño las ganas de hacerlo... pero, se había detenido a último momento. La pregunta era ¿por qué?...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- Este colegio sí que es grande!

Los bellísimos ojos azul-violetas miraban con admiración las instalaciones de la escuela mientras su dueño mordisqueaba un alfajor (4); todo era enorme, y bello, arquitectónicamente antiguo, parecía un castillo de aquellos de los cuentos de antes.

El trenzado muchacho caminaba mirando hacia todos lados, observando cada salón, cada ventana, cada árbol, y a su lado caminaba Heero, callado, serio, estoico.. Heero.

Pero hoy Heero se veía distinto, como algo... incómodo.

Ni él mismo sabía describir lo qué era que le pasaba... pero la cercanía de ese muchachito lo dejaba en las nubes... y el hecho de que a Duo se le hubiera agarrado la desubicada costumbre de colgársele del cuello a cada rato no ayudaba...

- Ay Heero, ¿por qué no me hablas?

- Y qué quieres que diga

- No sé, algo... eres mi compañero de banco, quiero conocerte mejor..., ¡¡qué rico estaba ese alfajor! - se acerca a un tarro de basura y tira el envoltorio - como te decía, quiero conocerte más así me podrás pasar lo que yo no sepa en los escritos y exámenes jeje... no es que yo no estudie, pero es que las cosas se me olvidan y

- Duo...

- ¿Si, Heero?

- Cállate...

- Aayyy, ¡¡pero qué amargado eres!

- Hnn

Y los muchachos continuaron caminando entre la multitud de estudiantes, Duo hablaba y Heero aparentaba no escucharlo, hasta que una chica rubia les interceptó en su caminata tímidamente impidiéndoles avanzar. La muchacha tenía al cabeza gacha, la mirada perdida en el suelo, y jugueteaba nerviosamente con las manos en los pliegues de su falda

A Duo le causó gracia la escena, ... siempre era lo mismo... la ayudaría un poco...

- Dime linda, ¿qué se te ofrece?

- Yo... si querías... concierto... éste sábado... y ...

Lo único que se escuchó fué ese murmullo, mientras la chica bajaba aún más la cabeza y sus mejillas se teñian de rojo

- Si entendí bien, estás haciendo una invitación para ir a un concierto éste sábado, ¿no es así linda? - la chica solo asintió - y... ¿puedo saber a cual de los dos estás invitando?

La muchacha levantó la cabeza asombrada, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Heero al lado del trenzado, inmediatamente se ruborizó y contestó:

- A... a ti...

- Bueno... muchas gracias bombón... pero éste sábado estoy ocupado, tal vez en otra ocación, ¿no te enojas? - la niña negó con la cabeza - bien , ahora si me disculpas, tengo que regresar a mi clase

La chica se dió la vuelta y se marchó, cabizbaja, se veía triste, le hubiera gustado acompañarla, pero Duo en verdad estaba ocupado el sábado, tenía que trabajar, se acercaban tiempos difíciles. Además Tritón volvía de un viaje ese fin de semana, y no quería dejar a su hermano solo...

Heero había prestado minuciosa atención a la escena, el trenzado manejó la situación con soltura, como si fuera algo que le pasara a diario, y ese hecho le provocó una sensación extraña... pero... había dos cosas que le molestaban, la primera, el que esa niña descarada se hubiera aparecido con semejante invitación sin nisiquiera conocer a Duo, y la segunda, que el trenzado le hubiera dicho "Linda" y "Bombón" como si la conociera de toda la vida... ¡¡¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¡¿por qué demónios a él le importaban esas cosas!... Duo parecía ser un chico muy solicitado... tenía ganas de preguntarle cosas, increiblemente tenía una terrible necesidad de saber cosas sobre ese trenzado... ¡¡NO!... ¡¿qué demonios le estaba pasando!... al diablo...

- Te pasa a menudo?

- Qué cosa Hee-chan?

- ... uuU... que te inviten a lugares...

- Si, pero yo no siempre puedo aceptar

- Hnn

- ¬¬ U qué elocuente eres Hee-chan...

- No me llames así...

- Por qué, no te gusta?

- No

De repente Duo se le colgó a Heero por al espalda, sus pies en el aire, de tal manera que para sostenerse y no caer, el trenzado tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente del pecho del muchacho estoico, y no del cuello (para no ahorcarlo). El contacto tan cercano alertó a Heero, y no sabía por qué, pero el roce de las manos de Duo dobre sus pectorales le estremeció, aún sobre la ropa, y un extraño cosquilleo le recorrió toda la piel, haciendo a sus pezones endurecerce de a poco y a su amiguillo allí abajo empezar a despertar... no sabía por qué demonios ese trenzado y su cercanía tenían tremendos efectos en él... mierda...

Y al parecer Duo lo hacía con todas las intenciones de inquietar al muchacho de ojos azul-cobalto, ya que con una de sus manos acarició los pectorales del chico en busca de algo, y al toparse con una de las tetillas semi erectas de Heero, con el dedo indice la apretó suavemente masajeándola mientras le susurraba sensualmente al oido:

- Tienes frío?...

- Duo bájate

- Mmmmm, no quiero, estoy muy cómodo aquí... Además... conmigo aquí colgado te estás ejercitando, ¿o no?

- Duo bájate antes de que te golpee

Heero estaba molesto, confundido, inquieto, nervioso. La intromisión de Duo a su espacio personal lo habían dejado desconcertado, y la indiscreta caricia había llevado su furia al límite, ¡¿quién se creía ese baka como para atreverse a tanto con él!... a él no le gustaban los hombres, pero al parecer al trenzado sí... cielos, lo peor de todo era lo que creía haber escuchado que Duo le dijo, en vez de "conmigo aquí colgado te estás ejercitando, ¿o no?", Heero con la turbación había entendido "conmigo aquí colgado te estás excitando, ¿o no?"... ¡¡rayos!... estuvo a punto de responderle que sí...

Y aún el trenzado no se bajaba...

- Duo hablo en serio, te golpearé si no te bajas...

El trenzado hizo caso omiso del comentario del Heero, y aún colgado sobre él distraidamente comentó:

- Aaaayyy Heero, mira ¡¡¡qué flores tan bonitas!

y ahora sí, y por fin, Duo se bajó, solo para agacharse a oler las flores que recién había visto. Lo peor de todo era la forma en la que el trenzado estaba agachado, estaba de espaldas a Heero, con las piernas extendidas en su totalidad, lo que ocasionaba que el trasero de Duo quedara ahí, expuesto, levantado, y esos vaqueros de cuero negro que Duo siempre se ponia y que no dejaban nada a la imaginación... demaciado, eso era demaciado para Heero... tenía dos opciones, u obedecía a sus desquiciadas hormonas y se acercaba al chico trenzado, u obedecía a su cerebro y se alejaba de Duo antes de cometer una estupidez...

Para su suerte ganó la cordura y se apartó de Duo lo antes posible, no sin antes distraidamente arrancar una flor y dársela a ese chico que lo tenía tan descontrolado:

- Toma ... y no molestes más...

- Gracias!

- Hnn

Heero se fue corriendo, dejando a un Duo sumamente sorprendido. Él esperaba reacciones totalmente diferentes del chico estoico, o que lo golpeara, o que se le lanzara encima, como siempre sucedía con los demás...

Pero nunca se imaginó que Heero arrancaría una flor (que supuestamente hacer eso estaba prohibido) y dársela a él, ... eso sin duda fue... raro... pero le gustó, nadie era tierno con él, a escepción de sus hermanos

Pero también Duo había querido probocar a Heero por gusto, le atraía el muchacho, le gustaba, ese porte tan arrogante, la cara siempre seria, el ceño constantemente fruncido, la fuerza que emanaba su presencia, era muy atractivo... y lo mejor de todo, era que el chico de ojos azul-cobalto se resistía a sus encantos, y eso le gustaba más todavía...

Pero ya luego tendría tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora el timbre había sonado indicandole a los alumnos que ya debían entrar a la aulas.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Otra aburrida hora. Últimamente el colegio le estaba pareciendo un poco aburrido, lo único que le hacía inteserante ese día era la prescencia del chico a su lado, aunque hoy de mañana se había enojado mucho con él, su enojo se esfumó cuando lo vió entrar al salón después de oir el timbre, cargando con la flor que él mismo, sin entender todavía por qué, le había regalado... se veía tan hermoso...

- "¡¡Ya basta Heero!" - por supuesto que ese auto-reproche mental no le había servido de nada, ya que la manera provocadora en la que Duo se había sentado en su banco, lo había turbado un poco, ese chico trenzado era demaciado sensual en sus movimientos... mejor dejar de pensar estupideces sin sentido y tratar de atender a la clase...

Pero... cada vez que la profesora Noin se daba la vuelta para escribir algo en el pizarrón, Heero disimuladamente giraba la vista hacia Duo para contemplarlo, y cada vez que lo miraba encontraba un nuevo atractivo en el muchacho, que los ojos grandes y viváces, que la sonrisa blanca e impecable, que la larga cabellera castaña y brillosa, que la piel blanca y al parecer suave al tacto, que la figura envidiable, que...

De repente el trenzado se percató de la insistente mirada de alguien sobre él y viró la cabeza en dirección a todos lados hasta toparse de frente con la mirada azul-cobalto que aún no se apartaba de él, y al hundirse en el mar azul de esas intensas pupilas un pequeño nerviosismo le hizo sonreir afectadamente, no sabía bien por qué, pero esa mirada tan profunda le intimidaba, aunque después una pizca de picardía iluminó sus ojos violaceos.

Heero observó cómo Duo rompía el contacto con su mirada para escribir algo en un papelito y luego vió cómo disimuladamente se lo extendía a él

El estoico muchacho tomó el mensaje y lo leyó:

' sé que soy lindo, pero si no quieres que nadie te descubra, ¿no podrías ser un poco más disimulado al mirarme bebé? '

A Heero se le quisieron subir los colores, HABÍA SIDO DESCUBIERTO ... ¿y ahora que haría?... pero había algo en esa oración que le molestaba terriblemente, ¿por qué el trenzado le había dicho 'bebé'? ¿por qué demónios coqueteaba con él, eso no le gustaba para nada porque... porque... lo confundía...

Levantó la vista del papelito hacia el trenzado y vió cómo él estaba mirándolo con una pícara sonrisa, Heero se molestó por eso también, y su enojo creció al ver cómo el chico a su lado le giñaba un ojo y ponía atención a las palabras de la profe mirando hacia el frente y dejándolo a él desconcertado

En eso el grito de la mujer docente lo sacó de la nube en la que andaba:

- Yuy Winner, le he hecho una pregunta

- Disculpe profesora, ¿podría repetírmela?

- Dije que ¿qué resulta si se mezclan 10 ml de ácido carbónico con 10 ml de hidróxido de aluminio?

Heero se quedó un momento tratando de descifrar lo qué querían decir sus palabras, no le había prestado el más mínimo de atención a la clase, ¿ácido carbónico? ¿hidróxido de aluminio? ¿qué demónios era todo eso?... ¡¡Maldito baka trenzado, por su culpa tendría problemas, tenía que decir algo, la clase estaba en total silencio esperando alguna respuesta por su parte, la profesora ya comenzaba a impacientarse ante el mutismo de su alumno, pero un pequeño susurro logró captar la atención de todos y para suerte de Heero que ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso; la voz de un chico se dejó escuchar en el silencio incómodo del aula:

- Disculpe... profesora...

- Si?... Xiang, ¿sabes la respuesta?

- Sí, si se mezcla un ácido con una base, en éste caso ácido carbónico e hidróxido de aluminio, se obtendría agua y una sal. Ese proceso se llama Neutralización, porque partiendo de un medio ácido, de PH 1 a 6 y un medio básico, de PH 8 a 14 se llega a un medio neutro, como el agua, cuyo PH es 7. Y la sal se forma a partir del anión que libera el ácido, y el catión que libera la base al disociarse, en éste caso, el anión carbonato y el catión aluminio forman la sal llamada Carbonato de Aluminio. y los hidrogeniones H+ que libera el ácido y los oxidrilos OH- que libera la base se unen para formar el H2O

- Perfecto, muy bien Lee Xiang, exelente. Ahora, los demás, qué me dicen acerca de

¡Qué suerte que su nuevo compañero sabía la respuesta, sinó la profesora Noin seguiría hostigándolo con preguntas hasta cansarse... ella era una profesora muy exigente...

Ahora sería mejor que pusiera atención el resto de la clase..., y tratar de sacar de sus pensamientos a unos ojos azul-violetas y una sonrisa que desde el primer momento le parecieron increibles...

Wufei estaba sorprendido, poco más boquiabierto, no había podido sacarle los ojos de enciama a su compañero de banco desde que lo vió llegar esa mañana, ni a él, ni a la hermana, pero Lee le llamaba mucho más la atención, el chico sentado a su lado era todo un caso:

- "Vaya... además de ser bello, es muy inteligente..."

Los pensamientos de Wufei se vieron interrumpidos cuando el chico en cuestión giró para ver quién era la persona que lo miraba tan penetrantemente, Lee sentía escalofríos, quien sea que lo estubiera mirando poco más y se lo devoraba con los ojos.

Cuando la negra mirada chocó con la de Lee, Wufei pudo notar el hermoso color celeste grisáceo de sus ojos, el chico tenía unos ojos increibles, que hacían juego con su piel pálida y contrastaban hermosamente con su cabello intensamente negro, como el suyo.

Wufei se hechó para atrás en su asiento, cruzándose de piernas y llevándose los brazos hacia atrás de su cabeza para entrelazar sus manos a la altura de su nuca, el contacto visual nunca fue roto, y una coqueta sonrisa afloró en los labios de Wufei, sonrisa que hizo a Lee ruborizarse.

Al chico de ojos negros le pareció graciosa la forma en la que la coleta del cabello liso de Lee, que reposaba en su hombro izquierdo y le llegaba a la altura de las costillas (2), se agitaba al compás de las respiraciones del chico que iban en un rítmico aumento, al parecer lo había puesto nervioso

- ¡¡¿Qué tanto me ves? pon atención a la clase y deja de mirarme así que me molestas

- Vaya precioso, además de lindo e inteligente, eres temperamental... eso me gusta...

Wufei terminó su oración acercándose más a Lee inclinando su cuerpo y tratando de pasar su brazo sobre los hombros del otro muchacho, pero el inoportuno sonido del timbre y la voz de la profesora Noin gritándoles que guardaran juicio y estudiaran mucho lo interrumpió en su intento por abrazar a Lee, y éste aprovechó la parálisis que la sorpresa había causado en el chino de ojos negros para huir del salón, huir de esos ojos tan negros que le habían impactado... que le habían gustado...

Wufei maldijo internamente:

- "Maldíto timbre, maldíta profesora y maldi... "

Pero un delicioso aroma a colonia de rosas llegó hasta su olfato deteniendo sus pensamientos, y una silueta esbelta cruzó en frente de él, haciendo a Wufei desviar la mirada en dirección al dueño de esa silueta... , era Lynn, la hermana gemela de Lee.

Valla, esa chica si que era hermosa. Delgada, cabello negro un poco más claro que su hermano, lacio y largo hasta un poco más abajo de la cadera, lo llevaba suelto (3); piel blanca y ojos verde grisáceos. Pero lo que a ojos de Wufei hacía verdaderamente apetecible a Lynn eran su excesivamente corta minifalda tableada y su ceñida camisa con tres botones desabrochados en la parte del escote, dejando entreveer más de su voluptuoso busto que lo necesario.

- "¡Qué belleza!..."

La mente de Wufei comenzó a maquinar en algún método de conquista para con la muchacha, mientras la observaba entablar amistad con algunas de las chicas de la clase, y entre sus pensamientos escuchó la voz de su adorable amigo Quatre:

- Te dije que encontrarias cosas interesantes en ésta escuela...

- Estabas en lo cierto Quatre...

Wufei aún continuaba perdido en al figura de Lynn que ahora se alejaba por por la puerta hacia el pasillo en companía de sus nuevas amistades; Quatre se sentó en el banco que minutos antes ocupaba Lee

- Te gusta la chica Wufei?

- ¿Qué si me gusta?... ¿qué no la haz visto bien? ¡¡ella es una Diosa!

- Bueno Wufei... sabes que no soy muy apegado a las mujeres...

- Si, y aún no me haz dicho la verdadera razón...

El chino notó cómo los tiernos ojos de su amigo rubio de repente se ensombrecieron y se volvieron fríos, y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro angelical... era cierto, a Quatre no le gustaban las mujeres... pero era más que eso, era como si Quatre las odiara... no se llevaba bien con ninguna de sus 29 hermanas... no lo entendía, el hecho de ser gay no justificaba esa repulsión que el rubio experimentaba para con las del sexo femenino.

Cuando se conocieron y Wufei le preguntó a Quatre el porqué de esa conducta, el niño de ojos verde-aqua solo se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, y Heero le dijo que jamás le preguntara eso a Quatre otra vez...

... Wifei se quedaría toda la vida sin saber la verdadera razón...

- Lo siento Quatre... yo ... no quise...

- Está bien Wufei, solo no vuelvas a mencionarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Y la sonrisa volvió a iluminar las facciones delicadas del rubio, Wufei también sonrió... pero el momento se vió interrumpido por la bochinchera llegada de Duo junto con su serio hermano Trowa y el estoico Heero.

Éste era el descanso más largo que tenían, les daba el tiempo perfectamente para almorzar, cambiarse se ropa y esperar a que les bajara un poco la comida para la clase de educación física.

El vergonzoso sonido del estómago de Duo puso a todos en alerta, recordándoles que debían ir a alimentarse, pero la persona que más atención le puso al trenzado fue Wufei, se quedó paralizado por momentos ante la belleza de Duo. Quatre fue quien hablo para romper el silencio que se había formado

- ¿Tienes hambre Duo?

- Si... oye Quatre ¿qué ésta no es la hora del almuerzo?

- Sí, nosotros siempre almorzamos en el patio... por cierto, no les he presentado a nuestro amigo Wufei

un sonriente Quatre presentaba ante Duo y Trowa a Wufei, a quien, mientras dejaba sus ojos fijos en Duo, una sonrisa le apareció en los labios, sonrisa que puso en alerta a Heero, él conocía muy bien esa sonrisa, el chino solo la usaba cuando pensaba coquetear con alguien, y con una mirada fulminante, inconcientemente le advirtió a Wufei que pobre de él si intentaba algo con ese trenzado

- Duo, Trowa él es nuestro amigo de la infancia Wufei Chang, viene de China y se está alojando en mi casa

A Wufei solo le quedó hacer una respetuosa reverencia ante los hermanos Maxwell Barton; luego de esa mirada de odio por parte de Heero supo que era ese trenzado hermoso la razon del extraño comportamiento del primo de Quatre, el chino conocía a Heero lo suficiente como para saber que era a causa de ese delicioso chico de ojos azul violáceo que sus actitudes habían cambiado tanto, habia pasado de ser serio y controlado, a estar siempre alterado y distraido; la experiencia de ser un Don Juan le habían dejado a Wufei la habilidad de percibir en cualquier lugar y momento cuando una persona estaba interesada en otra, aún cuando esa persona no lo admitiera... ni lo supiera

Pero a parte de eso, y a pesar de su actitud muchas veces desenfrenada, Wufei aún guardaba arraigadas las costumbres de su familia, y una de ellas era tratar con respeto a las personas que recién conocia, por eso ese saludo respetuoso. Con Quatre y Heero había sido diferente ya que ellos se conocían desde niños, y en la infancia Wufei era muy rebelde y nunca hacía caso ni a sus padres ni a sus obligaciones, pero ahora de grande cumplía con sus costumbres como si lo hubiera hecho de toda la vida, aunque una vez que entraban en confianza con el chino era como si éste se transformara, volviéndose todo un casanova. Con las únicas personas con las cuales Wufei no tenía un trato respetuoso al principio era con aquellas con las cuales él coqueteaba, con la sola intención de conseguir una cita.

- Mucho gusto Wufei, yo soy Duo Maxwell Barton, un placer

el trenzado extendió una mano, la cual Wufei estrechó, y al concentrar su negra mirada en las pupilas violetas, una sonrisa se formo en su boca automáticamente, pero se borró al instante al ver una vez más cierta mirada fulminante proveniente de cierto chico estoico.

- Es un placer para mi, Maxwell Barton

- No me llames por mi apellido, ¡suena feo, me hace sentir viejo

- De acuerdo Duo

Estrechó ahora la mano de Trowa, notando también la belleza que emanaba de su figura, realmente los genes Maxwell Barton eran especiales, hermosos...

- Bien, ahora que estan hechas las presentaciones, ¿que les parece si vamos al patio a comer, yo también tengo hambre - Dijo Quatre

- Está bien por mi - habló Wufei

- Hnn - fue la respuesta de Heero

- ¡¡SII, ¡comida, muero de hambre... - expresó Duo

- Eee... Duo... - la voz de Trowa al llamar a su revoltoso hermano se escuchó extraña

- Dime hermano?

- No te olvidas de algo?

- Nnnoo que yo recuerde, ¿qué es?

- Nuestro almuerzo Duo. Con lo de Cathy hoy en la mañana nos olvidamos de traerlo...

- NNNNOOOOOO, ¡¡no puede ser, ¡¡¿y ahora qué haré! ¡¡no podré comer! TT

Todos (menos Heero) rieron ante el gracioso púchero presente en la cara de Duo, se veía adorable e infantil quejándose por su descuido, no habían traido almuerzo, ni tampoco dinero suficiente como para comprarse nada en la cantina del colegio, ¿qué harían?

- Despreocúpate Duo, porque Heero, Wufei y yo hemos traido almuerzo de sobra, podemos compartir con ustedes

Quatre siempre tan atento y amable, Duo le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, con el agradecimiento impreso en su mirada violeta. Y así marcharon todos hacia el patio, con un quejumbroso Duo, un serio Heero y unos sonrientes Quatre, Wufei y Trowa.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

En la sala de profesores, Lucrecia se encontraba sentada en una silla mirando distraidamente por la ventana, los codos apollados en la mesa, una mano sosteniendo su cara. No sabía por qué pero ese día se sentía extrañamente nerviosa. Revolvió su bolso y sacó una caja de cigarrillos. Se llevó uno a la boca y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente el encendedor dentro de su bolso, no lo encontraba

- "Demónios, dónde lo metí... vamos... aparece de una vez... ¡maldíto encendedor!"

De la nada una pequeña llamita de fuego apareció en frente de su rostro, y al levantar la mirada hacia la persona que le invitaba con fuego, supo el porqué de sus nervios... era él...

Aún así encendió su cigarrilo con el fuego que salía de ese fino encendedor negro con grabados dorados.

El hombre que estaba parado frente a Noin guardó el encendedor en el bolsillo de su elegante pantalón, y cruzándose de brazos esperó que la mujer sentada frente a él dijera algo, y al notar que ella no hablaba, sino que se le quedaba mirando fijamente mientras fumaba su cigarrillo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Cansada del incómodo silencio. Lucrecia suspiró, y volviendo la vista a la ventana rompió el silencio preguntando:

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien.., y tu ¿cómo estas Lucrecia?

- ...

El hombre se sienta al lado de Noin y fija la mirada en el mismo punto perdido en el patio donde la mujer tenía sus ojos, Noin de tanto en tanto daba una calada a su cigarillo

- ¿Cómo está ella?

- ... Bien... dentro de poco será su

- Si, ya lo sé Lucrecia, no lo he olvidado. Dentro de dos semana será su cumpleaños

- Sabes?... ella aún espera poder conocer a la persona que todos los años le manda flores y una tarjeta sin razón aparente, espera encontrarse con él algún día...

- Lucrecia... sabes que no se puede... sabes que no puedo...

Noin vuelve a suspirar, el silencio que se había formado era agradable, pero ya se estaba tornando un poco tenso

- Supongo que no haz venido hasta aquí solo para saber de ella, arriesgándote a encontrarte con ya sabes quién

- Tienes razón, no he venido solo a preguntarte eso. He venido para invitarte a que almuerces conmigo para poder conversar

- Conversar, de qué?

- Lo sabras solo si me acompañas

Noin sonrie, ese hombre nunca cambiaría, siempre misterioso y tratando de hacerse el interesante...

- Eres de lo que no hay... déjame avisarle a Hilde que no estaré aquí durante éste resceso, esperame afuera, en un momento te alcanzo

- Bien

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Los pasillos estaban silenciosos, sus pasos resonaban con un eco fuerte al caminar. Las aulas estaban desiertas, todos los alumnos y profesores se encontraban fuera, en la cantina o en el patio, comiendo o simplemente dejando pasar el rato; los alumnos de sexto año particularmente esperando para su clase de educación física, otros aguardando para entrar a algunos clubes como el de teatro o dibujo.

Ella en especial se dirijía a la sala de profesores, tenía que informarle a su madre que en ese recreo saldría de la escuela, iba a almorzar con Dorothy, Silvia y Relena en la casa de ésta última.

Iba a doblar la esquina cuando se encontró con quien estaba buscando:

- Hilde, te estaba buscando

- Yo también te estaba buscando mamá, ¿ocurrió algo?

- No, solo quería avisarte que durante éste descanso yo no iba a estar por si me buscabas o si necesitabas algo, y tu, ¿por qué me buscabas?

- Para avisarte que me voy a almorzar a lo de Relena, ¿puedo?

- Si, claro

- Mamá...

- Dime?

- Dentro de dos semana será mi cumpleaños y...

- Hilde, no insistas

- Pero

- Hilde!

El tono de Noin era autoritario, su madre se ponía muy seria cada vez que ella preguntaba por el desconocido que todos los años le mandaba flores y una tarjeta para su cumpleaños, nunca había especificado quién era, y su madre siempre decía que no sabía de quién se trataba, pero ella nunca le había creido, y por más que Hilde había tratado de averiguar algo, rogando para descubrirlo, nunca lo había conseguido...

- ... Eres mala...

- No lo soy Hilde, es solo que no sé quien es y ya... vamos, anda, cambia esa cara, eres más bonita cuando sonries

Lucrecia sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre su hija y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los lugares donde ella sabía que Hilde se retorcía de la risa, y así comenzaron una lucha amigable donde la una le hacía cosquillas a la otra, hasta terminar las dos tiradas en el suelo, carcajeándose sonoramente

Lo bueno de tener una madre joven era que se entendían a la perfección, su relación madre-hija era muy buena, de vez en cuando reñian, pero todo siempre se solucionaba

- JAJAJA, ¡¡YA BASTA, HILDE! JAJAJA

- JAJAJAJAJA, ¡¡Detente tu también! JAJAJA

Las cosquillas cesaron y las dos mujeres se quedaron tendidas en el suelo esperando a que se les calmara la respiración

- Te quiero mucho mamá

- Y yo a ti, hija

La niña se abrazó de su madre y permanecieron así hasta que se hubieron calmado completamente. Se separaron y acomodándose la ropa ambas se fueron a los respectivos lugares donde habían acordado, Hilde a almorzar con sus amigas y Lucrecia a almorzar con su amigo

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Miró el reloj por primera vez desde que había entrado a su despacho esa mañana... ¡el tiempo sí que se pasa rápido cuando se está concentrado y atareado!.

Ya era hora de almorzar, y su estómago se lo recordó haciendo un vergonzoso sonido, que nadie oyó ya que estaba solo en su oficina.

Con cansancio tiró la lapicera sobre el escritorio y se peinó con los dedos el avellanado cabello hacia atrás, en un obvio gesto de que estaba agotado.

- "Tengo hambre, estoy cansado... y no quiero comer solo; iré a ver si Lady tiene planes para este momento, tal vez me quiera acompañar."

Sin más Traize Kushrenada se levantó de su silla pero antes de pasar por el umbral de su puerta, sus azules ojos captaron una forma de soslayo. Giró 90° hacia la derecha y concentró su vista en un accesorio que adornaba su vistosa oficina. Caminó cinco largos pasos hasta el adorno y lo observó por largo rato... era un cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared, cubierto por un manto espeso y blanco, ocultando la figura plasmada en dicho cuadro. Traize sonrió de lado aún sin despegar los ojos de la sábana blanca, y al escuchar rugir de nuevo a su estómago, se volvió en sus pasos y caminó con andar elegante hasta el escritorio de su secretaria, ubicado en la antesala que estaba frente a la puerta abierta de su oficina.

Llegó en frente al lugar que ocupaba todos los días su eficiente secretaria y vieja amiga, para encontrarse con que la mujer estaba absorta en la lectura de unos papeles que tenían el aspecto de ser importantes:

- Dime Lady, ¿tienes pensado ir a algún lugar en particular para almorzar?

Lady Une dió un ligero respingo al oir la voz de Traize tan serca suyo en el silencio de su lectura, no se haía dado cuenta cuando el hombre se había acercado hasta ella. Luego de procesar las palabras del director del colegio, respondió

- No señor, pensaba ir a la cantina y almorzar allí

- Mmm, ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo?

La secretaria de ruborizó, pero luego sonrió y asintió, a lo que el hombre respondió acercándose a ella y tendiéndole el brazo. Lady sin titubear se aferró a él y dejando a alguien a cargo de la dirección del colegio, salieron ambos adultos por la puerta hacia el pasillo, de ahí fuera de las instalaciones del colegio y luego al auto de Traize.

Ya sentada en el lugar del copiloto, la secretaria le preguntó a su superior:

- Señor, ¿a dónde almorzaremos?

- Estaba pensando en "La Donna Pasta", es mi restaurante favorito, ¿qué dices?

- Comida Italiana, suena bien

- Bien

Arrancó el auto, y partieron hacia el restaurante

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Duo y Heero caminaban por los pasillos del colegio hacia al salida del patio interior, donde estaban dispuestos bancos y mesas de plaza para que los alumnos comieran con tranquilidad, en conección con la naturaleza. Al salir, Duo, Trowa y Wufei se quedaron asombrados por el paisaje, árboles de todas las especies estaban esparcidos por todo lo ancho y largo del graaaan patio, bancos y mesas unas alejadas de las otras para darle privacidad a los comensales, dispuestas por todo el inmenso jardín, adornado también con arbustos y flores coloridas, aún más hermosas de las que Duo había visto esa mañana cuando había salido a caminar con Heero.

Los chicos llegaron a una mesa que estaba vacía, y allí comenzaron a sacar el almuerzo que Quatre y su primo habían traido.

Wufei recorría el patio con la vista, en busca de dos siluetas gemelas. Las encontró y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Se giró a sus amigos y se disculpó

- Lo siento chicos, pero creo que no almorzaré con ustedes hoy. Iré a ver si pesco algo

Quatre, que era el más perseptivo y el único que sabía acerca de lo que Wufei estaba hablando, solo sonrió asintiendo, y le deseó suerte al chico... iba a necesitarla...

- Que tengas suerte Wufei

- Gracias lindo... nos vemos

Los demás asintieron y vieron a Wufei caminar apresuradamente hacia donde Lee y Lynn estaban sentados bajo un árbol almorzando tranquilamente.

Trowa se acomodó en una de las sillas, obresvando a Quatre que sacaba un mantel y lo ponía en la mesa, mientras que Heero solo se apoyaba de espaldas en un árbol, cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos. Duo estaba como ido admirando el paisaje del patio, era muy bonito, se sentía como en un día de pic-nic... dia que hacía muuuuchos años no tenía...

Cuando Quatre anunció que ya todo estaba listo para comer, los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa, Duo al lado de Heero y Quatre al lado de Trowa... pero... había un pequeño inconveniente. Solo había dos platos, dos pares de cubiertos, dos vasos... y ellos eran cuatro.

- Bien Heero ¿qué esperas, saca tu almuerzo que tengo hambre - dijo Duo apresurado por probar bocado

- No sé si te haz dado cuenta, baka trenzado, pero no hay suficientes cubiertos para los cuatro, tenemos que pensar en una solución rápida a ese problema

Quatre miró asombrado y casi boquiabierto a Heero, ¿desde cuando el chico hablaba tanto, esa era la primera vez que escuchaba a su primo decir más de diez palabras seguidas...

Por su parte Duo, molesto y apresurado, le quitó los cubiertos a Heero de la mano, que lo miró entre sorprendido e iracúndo, y arrebatándole a éste la caja de almuerzo dijo:

- ¡Tonterias, cállate y come - y sin más pinchó un poco de la comida con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca, saboreandola

- ¿Qué quieres que coma si me robaste mi almuerzo? ¡Idiota! - gritó Heero sin apartar su vista de él

El muchacho estoico se veía enojado, más enojado que de costumbre, la respiración se le había acelerado y una pequeña venita pulsaba en su frente, signo de que estaba furioso con el trenzado, pero éste no le hacía el menor caso, comía despreocupadamente sin prestarle atención a nadie, simplemente dijo:

- Yo no te robé la comida, la estamos compartiendo

- ¡¿A sí, a mi no me parece - gritó Heero cada vez más alterado

- Claro, como soy bueno compartiré mi comida contigo - y sonriendo seductoramente el trenzado se acercó a Heero, quedando cara a cara con éste, invadiendo su espacio personal; extendió el tenedor con un poco de comida ante la cara de Heero, que lo miraba furibundo y poniendo su voz más sexy prosiguió - Vamos Heero, toma ésto que te estoy ofreciendo, es delicioso - y despacio se pasó la lengua por el labio superior, como invitando a Heero a probar sus labios

A Heero un pequeñísimo rubuor le cubrió las mejillas, y Duo al notarlo sonrió aún más ampliamente.

El muchacho estoico, perturbado ante la propuesta del chico de ojos amatistas, se quedó sin decir nada. Heero sabía a la perfección que lo que el trenzado le estaba ofreciendo era la comida en el tenedor, pero su cuerpo traicionero le insistia a su mente el imaginarse que en verdad le estaba ofreciendo sus labios... esa forma tan sensual en la que se pasó la lengua por ellos... ¡maldición!

- ¡¡Aléjate de mi, Baka, ¡aléjate! - y como un trbellino Heero se paró y se fue hechando humo

Duo lanzó una sonora carcajada, que a lo lejos hizo a Heero crispar la espalda, pero aún así siguió caminando en dirección a la escuela.

Quatre y Trowa miraban la escena consternados, se sentían un poco fuera de lugar, pero ahora que Heero se había ido esa sensación fue sustituida por la incertidumbre

- No deberías molestar así a Heero, Duo... no te lo recomiendo... - dijo Quatre con voz queda viendo hacia donde su primo había desaparecido

- ¡¿Y qué podría hacerme! ¿matarme? JÁ! - contestó a la vez que se volvía a acomodar en su asiento y seguía comiendo de la comida de Heero como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- No conoces a Heero... - fue todo lo que misteriosamente le contestó el rubio

Trowa miraba detenidamente a su hermano, lo conocía bastante bien, y pudo ver que el terco de Duo se estaba metiendo en algo que él sabía muy bien no debía meterse, las intenciones de su pequeño hermano no pasaron desapercibidas para él, claro que no... El ojiverde se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y murmurar

- Imbécil

Pero Duo no le hizo el menor caso, y continuó con su almuerzo, pero de repente un sonido lo hizo detenerse y al identificar lo que era y de donde provenía, volvió a soltar una carcajada

GGGRRRRGRGRGRGGRGRRHH

El estómago de Trowa había reclamado por la falta de comida, y éste totalmente sonrojado lo único que hizo fue toser afectadamente para que su hermano dejara de reirse

- Jajajajaja Lo si jajajaja lo sinto Trowa, pero es que jajajaja es que jajajaja - continuó el Trenzado

- Oh Trowa, lo siento, toma come, no sabía que tenías tanta hambre

El rubio apenado y con una miradita muy tierna le arrimó su caja de almuerzo a un Trowa enternecido por el gesto, pero el castaño ojiverde solo lo miró a los ojos un momento, y luego simplemente respondió:

- No te preocupes por mi Quatre, tu come tranquilo que yo comeré con Duo

- Eeeee... no lo creo hermanito, ya me acabé el almuerzo de Heero - dijo Duo como si nada

A los otros dos chicos una inmensa gota se les formó en la cabeza, Duo realmente comía rápido...

El estómago de Trowa volvió a rugir

- Vamos Trowa, come, tienes hambre

GGGRRRRGRGRGRGGRGRRHH

Pero para colmo el estómago de Quatre fue el que rugió ahora, Duo soltó otra sonora carcajada y Trowa solo sonrió de lado. El pobre Quatre muy apenado se sonrojó hasta la punta de los cabellos.

- Tu también tienes hambre...mira, hagamos algo, como Duo ya terminó, usaré sus cubiertos y comeré contigo ¿te parce? - le dijo Trowa al rubio mientras le sonreia

Y el pobre Quatre no pudiendo resistirse a esa sonrisa aceptó gustoso.

Duo decidió darles un poco de privacidad, además de que se sentía sobrante en esa reunión, y se fue a recostar al pie del árbol en el que Heero se había apoyado un rato antes. Los otros dos continuaron comiendo y charlando tranquilamente, mientras el trenzado comenzaba a dormirse. Y así pasó el rato hasta que un muy malhumorado Heero (más que de costumbre) llegó para hacerles saber que la clase de Educación física ya estaba por comenzar.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Al otro día, Heero no podía ni ver a Duo. Y es que la actitud tan impertinente de ese muchachito no le gustaba para nada. Y si a eso le sumamos el mal rato que le había hecho pasar el día anterior en el almuerzo... en resumen, cuanto más alejado estuviera Duo de Heero, mejor.

Por su lado el trenzado estaba molesto también. No le cabía en la mente cómo una persona podía molestarse tanto por una simple bromita, cómo alguien podía ser tan amargado. Ese enamoramiento inicial que Duo había sentido al principio con Heero se había desvanecido, y en su lugar había quedado el impulso incontrolable de querer molestarlo siempre, de hacer que se enojara por gusto, con el solo fin de fastidiarlo.

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente del almuerzo y la relación entre Duo y Heero había empeorado hasta el punto de que no podían estar en la misma sala por cinco minutos sin insultarse.

Esa mañana, al llegar Duo al colegio con Trowa, se encontraron con Quatre que salía de su auto y se dirigía a la entrada del colegio

- ¿Cómo andas Q? - saludó con efusividad Duo al rubio, dandole un beso en la mejilla

- Bien Duo, ¿y tu? - le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa

- Bárbaro.

- Hola Quatre - dijo simplemente Trowa, aunque mirando con intensidad al rubio

- Hola... - respondió coloreando involuntariamente sus mejillas de rojo

- Oye Quatre ¿Qué pasó con Wuffei y Cara de Perro Yuy? ¿no vienen hoy a la escuela? - preguntó el trenzado al no verlos cerca del rubio

Quatre rió ante el apelativo que el trenzado le dió a su primo, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, otra voz se le adelantó

- Aquí estamos lindo, ¿me extrañaste?

Duo se dió la vuelta para encontrarse con Wufei y su seductora sonrisa, y al lado del chino, un como de costumbre indiferente Heero. El trenzado sonrió al ver a su amigo oriental, una muy buena química se había dado entre los dos a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, y fue por eso que ni bien los recién llegados terminaron de acercarse a ellos, Duo se colgó del cuello del moreno de ojos negros, como una vez había hecho con Heero

- ¡¡Wufei! - lo saludó con una radiante sonrisa, aún colgado de su cuello

Heero ignorándolos a todos solo pasó por su lado y se dirigió caminando rápidamente hacia la entrada del colegio, la espalda más rígida de lo normal, los hombros tensos

- ¡Ese Heero es un antipático! - se quejó Duo, bajándose de Wufei

- Son los celos... - dijo Quatre como quien no quiere la cosa, y con aire misterioso comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela, ya estaba por sonar el timbre de entrada

Duo, no entendiendo lo que su amigo rubio había querido decir, solo lo siguió, y detrás de él fueron Trowa y Wufei

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La clase de Química estaba ya casi por terminar, la profesora Noin los había hecho colocarse en grupos de a cinco personas para hacer unos ejercicios del libro, y daba la casualidad que uno de los grupos estaba formado por Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Duo y Heero. Éste último hacía rato que había dejado de trabajar en las ecuaciones en su cuaderno, y se dedicaba a observar de reojo a cierto trenzado. A pesar de que no lo soportaba, había un algo que lo impulsaba a mirarlo, y cuando lo hacía no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

Quatre y Trowa estaban muy concentrados trabajando en los ejercicios, mientras que Wufei hablaba con Duo de cualquier otra cosa que nada tenía que ver con la Química.

La campana sonó y todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir al recreo, pero antes de que Heero pudiera atravesar la puerta, la profesora lo mandó llamar. El chico caminó hacia el escritorio donde la docente acomodaba algunos papeles, y cuando llegó a su lado, Nion lo miró severa

- ¿Qué está pasando contigo Yuy Winner? - lo interrogó

- ¿A qué se refiere profesora? - preguntó el castaño no entendiendo

- Te noto distraido en las clases, no participas, tu rendimiento está decayendo. Tu eras un excelente alumno, responsable, pero no me has entregado ninguna de las tareas que he mandado, no entiendo lo que te sucede

Heero no dijo nada, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba descuidando los estudios. La profesora cambió su mirada dura a una comprensiva y, ablandando el tono de su voz, dijo

- Te daré una oportunidad para mejorar, porque sé que eres un buen estudiante. Te mandaré un trabajo especial, pero deberás hacerlo en grupo con otra persona

- Yo puedo solo profesora - dijo molesto el chico

- Lo sé, pero es que ésta persona también debe mejorar sus calificaciones - dijo la mujer extendiendole a Heero la propuesta de trabajo - deberan entregarme éste trabajo antes de que termine el mes

- Bien - pronunció solamente el chico, dandose la vuelta para retirarse

- Ah, por poco y se me olvida decirte, tu compañero será Duo Maxwell Barton...

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:**

Mae Govannen ( Saludo en élfico, traumas por "El Señor de los Anillos")Una vez más siento muchisísisisisisisimo la demora, pero bueno... hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Y para evitar broncas, les aviso que no sé cuando podré continuar con éste fic. Ahora estoy metida de lleno con el de Harry Potter, y no escribiré otro fic hasta que no halla terminado ese, y va para largo... Así que éste fic queda en stand by, lo continuaré, de eso no tengan la menor duda, pero no sé cuando. Por favor perdónenme. Ésto me pasa por ponerme a escribir más de un fic a la vez...

(1) Si leen mi fic de Weib Kreuz, "Detrás del telón", lo entenderán... jijiji

(2) El peinado de Lee es más o menos parecido al del Mago Clow, de Card Captor Sakura

(3) Y el peinado de Lynn es como el de Dorothy, pero sin esos mechones que tiene la rubia por cerquillo.

(4) No creo que no lo conozcan, pero por las dudas, un alfajor es una golosina hecha con dos tapas de bizcochuelo reyenas de dulce de leche y recubierta con un baño de chocolate de repostería

Pronto publicaré un fanart hecho por mi misma de Wufei, Lee y Lynn, para que vean como lucen los gemelos Xiang en mi imaginación.

Hasta pronto, Namarië (despedida en élfico)

_Terminado: el 18 de junio del 2005 a las 11:02 pm. _


End file.
